


Black Moon

by venomPunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Príbeh, ktorý sa odohráva po ´Väzňovi z Azkabanu´. Sirius Black je na úteku a hľadá úkryt.





	Black Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Nie až tak fantastický preklad fantastickej poviedky od perfektnej autorky Julie Fortune, ktorá súhlasila s uverejnením v tomto našom malom morálnom bahne, ktoré nazývame slovenská fanfiction.  
> P.S.: Preklad nie je betovaný, nakoľko si viem predstaviť tie trýznivé mesiace, kým by som zo svojej asociálnej sluje opäť niekoho našla. Ak o tento nevďačný job máte záujem, dvere sú vám otvorené, napíšte mi na venomantia@gmail.com. Uverejňujem to s najlepším svedomím a vedomím, že poviedka možno (aj napriek chybám) urobí niekomu pekný večer, tak ako mne.  
> P.S2: Originál poviedky tu: http://web.archive.org/web/20060224162704/http://home.comcast.net/~juliefortune/harrypotter/blackmoon.htm

Sirius vážne premýšľal o smrti.

Nebolo to tak, že by mal samovražedné sklony – nikdy ich nemal, ani v Azkabane nie. Nie, toto bola čisto záležitosť logiky. Bolo to už dávno, čo mu bolo naposledy teplo, alebo bol v suchu, alebo ho nič nebolelo. Hlad sa stal konštantnou zvieravou bolesťou a aj ako Tichošľap mal problém nájsť niečo jedlé. Bol príliš slabý aj na to, aby ulovil poľnú myš.

Nikdy nespával dlho, nemohol si to dovoliť. Vyčerpanie dodávalo svetu zvláštne farby a tvary. Aj známe veci sa stávali temnými a zlovestnými. Videl dementorov zakaždým, keď slnko zastrel mrak, alebo sa niekde pohol tieň. Nikdy si nedovolil zastaviť sa na príliš dlho, pohyboval sa po štyroch, tulák s hlavou sklonenou, ktorý putuje prázdnou krajinou a pohybuje sa len veľmi opatrne, vždy popri niečom čo sa aspoň trochu podobá mestu, či už muklovskému alebo čarodejníckemu. Priliš veľa rizika. Pátranie po ňom bolo teraz veľmi intenzívne, dementori priam zúrili, keď sa im nepodarilo chytiť ho ani v Rokforte.

Už to boli dva mesiace –  _ viac –  _ odkedy sa dal na túto cestu a zažil len pár momentov, ktoré mohol nazývať pokojnými.

Ako tak putoval nocou a pomaly začalo svitať, pomyslel si, že toto bude posledný –  _ prinajlepšom predposledný –  _ deň, ktorý zvládne. Viac nie. Ani ako pes by nedokázal toto tempo udržať navždy a aj jeho schopnosť udržať sa v  _ Tichošľapovej  _ podobe sa pomaly vytrácala spolu s jeho silou. Uchýlil sa teda k svojej zbedačenej ľudskej podobe a pozrel sa na dlhý svah, ktorý viedol do doliny pod ním.

Niet inej cesty len dolu.

Dokázal prejsť asi len desať metrov po strmom úbočí, keď sa mu noha zrazu pošmykla na skale, stratil rovnováhu a jeho svet sa náhle zmenil na kaleidoskop rozmazanej oblohy, skál, trávy a stromov.

S posledným pokĺznutím sa zastavil – s prekvapivou hladkosťou – na úpätí kopca, a pomaly sa prevrátil na chrbát. Hmla ležala na jeho tvári ako uterák, taký mokrý, že sa mohol tej vlhkosti napiť. Jeho tenký a obdratý azkabanský úbor bol nasiaknutý rosou a ráno bolo dosť chladné na to, aby to nepríjemne rezalo.

Len zázrakom si pri tom páde nezlomil väzy, pomyslel si a donútil sa posadiť. Bolelo to.

_ Všetko kurevsky bolelo. _

Stuhol, keď v hmle len pár metrov od seba rozoznal akýsi tvar, ktorý  _ ho sledoval.  _ Vyčerpanie náhle zmizlo nevedno kam, strach sa pretavil v paniku a úplne svet okolo neho rozmazal. Zaprel sa oboma rukami do zeme a snažil sa zaostriť.

To nebol človek, ten tvar.

_ Ani dementor. _

Bol to pes.

Zdalo sa, že ho pozoruje. Pomaly sa postavil, pripravený zmeniť sa na Tichošľapa, ak by došlo k bitke, ale skôr než stihol čokoľvek urobiť, ten pes –  _ alebo skôr niečo, čo malo približne tvar psa,  _ sa otočilo a odkráčalo preč.

A potom sa to vrátilo, očividne vyčkávajúc.

_ Toto je sen, snívam,  _ pomyslel si Sirius. Nie že by si sny pamätal. Pamätal si nočné mory,  samozrejme, hlasy, ktoré mu unikali pomedzi prsty ako voda, len čo sa na ne snažil rozpomenúť. Sny neboleli – a bolesť bola všetko, čo teraz poznal.

Ten pes –  _ bol to pes? –  _ chcel, aby ho nasledoval. Znelo to lepšie ako zomrieť sám niekde v kopcoch. Aspoň bude mať spoločnosť.

Pes mu bol na dohľad, mal trpezlivosť s jeho pomalými krokmi a ak sa náhodou stratil, vždy sa vrátil, hlavu otočenú, vyčkával.

_ Dobrý psík.  _ Sirius bol ľahkomyseľne zvedavý, či je to fenka. Malá,milá dámska spoločnosť pre Tichošľapa... _ Si úbohý, Black. Úbohý a navyše šialený. _

Skoro sa zasmial nahlas.

Pes zrazu niekde odbehol a Siriusovi to pripadalo ako zrada.  _ Smiešne.  _ Prekríval ešte pár krokov, potom zastavil, ruky vbok a ťažko dýchal. Hlavu mal čudne ľahkú.

Zrazu si uvedomil, že stojí na chodníku. Pevnom, trochu trávou zarastenom, ale kameňmi vyloženom –chodníku.

Dvadsať namáhavých krokov navyše a stál pred malou chalupou. Kamenné steny, počasím a vekom ošľahaná strecha, zavreté dvere. Po psovi ani stopy a tak Sirius opatrne obchádzal pozemok – nikde ani noha. To miesto bolo opustené a chátralo. Bolo skryté za hradbou stromov a záhradku navštevovalo príliš mnoho zajacov, ale malo okolo seba akúsi magickú auru. Musel to tu vlastniť nejaký čarodejník – ale muselo to byť už dávno, aura bola stará a ochranné kúzla už takmer úplne vyprchali.

Bol to raj.

Sirius mal prútik – nie moc dobrý, zžíval sa s ním len ťažko – ukradol ho nejakému siedmakovi, ktorý zaspal pri rokfortskom jazere. Mahagón a blana z dračieho srdca, nebolo to moc pohodlné, ale pokiaľ nepoužíval príliš komplikované zaklínadlá, slúžil mu dobre. Mal ho pripravený, keď opatrne otvoril vchodové dvere, ale nič na neho nezaútočilo, okrem zatuchnutého vzduchu, prachu a alarmujúceho množstva myší.

Presnoril to tam skrz-naskrz. Žiadni nahnevaní nájomníci tam nečíhali – nemali by sa kam skryť. Podľa vzhľadu toho miesta tu nikto nebol už celé veky.

_ Perfektné. _

Necítil sa na spánok, ale bol príliš vyčerpaný na to, aby zvládol čokoľvek iné. Usalašil sa v rohu, prikryl sa svojim rozodratým kabátom a niekedy behom noci sa zviezol na špinavú podlahu, kde nepripomínal nič, len kopu špinavých handier. Prvý ničím nerušený spánok za celé týždne. Keď sa z neho konečne prebral, cítil sa menej labilný. Silnejší. Skoro ako človek.

Ale stále bol príšerne hladný.

Nebolo tam žiadne jedlo, na policiach v komore nebolo nič okrem myšacích bobkov, nádob s korením, ktoré sa premenilo na prach a pár pavúkov, ktoré sa rozutekali, keď na nich použil odpudzovacie zaklínadlo. V záhrade objavil dva tučné zajace, nejaké malé zemiaky a celkom dobré hrušky. Zajace boli prekvapivo krotké, prihopkali k nemu hneď ako sa objavil. Skoro mal pocit viny, keď im zlomil ich teplé, huňaté krky.

Skoro.

Sirius sa so svojim úlovkom postavil do kuchyne a s bezmocnou frustráciou hľadel na sporák. Inštrukcie, ktoré dostal do vienka dedič rodu Blackovcov nezahŕňali nič také, ako varenie. Vedel ako zajace stiahnuť a tak to aj spravil – dostať mäso z kostí zabralo viac času a oveľa viac kliatob, ale zvládol to. Zakúriť v starej peci bola väčšia výzva. Príprava zeleniny sa až tak moc nelíšila od hodín elixírov, dokonca to bolo ešte ľahšie, keď mu za zadkom nečíhal Severus _–zasraný-_ Snape, a nesabotoval mu kotlík, alebo nemenil nôž na želatínu.

O dve hodiny neskôr mal bublajúci hrniec duseného mäsa, ktoré dokonca aj chutilo ako zmes zajačiny, zemiakov a hrušiek.

Iným slovami – nemalo to žiadnu chuť.

Povzdychol si a prehľadal prastaré zásoby byliniek. Žiadna z nich nevyzerala, že by dokázala dochutiť guláš. Skúsil to však aj tak.

Bol to úbohý pokus, ale zjedol ho s chuťou, z časti preto, že to bol jeho prvý pokus a z časti preto, že bol príliš hladný na to, aby mohol pohrdnúť hocijakým jedlom. Bez domáceho škriatka musel po sebe riady umyť sám a tak to urobil –  _ James by sa rehotal ako blázon, keby videl, ako to tu všetko riadim ako nejaká muklovská domáca panička.  _ Urobil to však, a kým skončil, začalo sa stmievať. Našiel nejaké od myší obhryzené sviečky a tri olejové lampy, z ktorých dve boli prázdne. Tú tretiu si vzal, aby preskúmal ostatné dve izby v dome. Kúpeľňa bola prastará, ale mala skutočne peknú kovovú vaňu na nožičkách. Sirius si sadol na kraj a otočil kohútikom – najprv tiekla nejaká odporná čierna tekutina, potom hnedá, ale nakoniec bola voda čistá. Opatrne skúsil ešte kohútik s horúcou vodou, ale samozrejme – takej sa nedočkal. Nie že by na tom záležalo. Našiel zátku a potom siahol po šnúrkach svojho špinavého a otrhaného azkabanského odevu.

Zábavné, ako si prestal všímať špinu na svojom oblečení, keď ho mal na sebe, ale len čo sa nakopilo pri jeho nohách a nepripomínalo nič iné, len zdrapy sivých a čiernych handier, nemohol sa naň ani len pozrieť. Odkopol ho do úzkej chodby, zatresol dvere a použil ukradnutý prútik, aby vodu vo vani zohrial na príjemnú teplotu.

Myslel si, že bude príjemné ponoriť sa do horúcej vane, tak ako po tom už dlho túžil. _ Nebolo _ . Bolo to ako mučenie, akoby sa kúpal v kyseline miesto teplej vody. Jeho pokožka na také niečo ako dotyk vody už zrejme zabudla. Z jeho hrdla sa vydral chrapľavý výkrik, keď sa pomaly spúšťal dolu, dokonca zadržal dych, keď mu zrak padol na jeho ako tyčky chudé nohy, na ostrovčeky jeho kostlivých kolien, ktoré vytŕčali z vody, ostro vystupujúce rebrá na jeho tetovanej hrudi.  _ Ja som..úplne vyhladovaný.  _ Nikdy predtým si nepripustil, ako veľmi je to zlé. Dvanásť rokov s dementormi a v bolestiach, ďalšie dva mesiace na úteku pred prenasledovateľmi, bez prístrešia, bez odpočinku. Mal šťastie, že to vôbec prežil.

_ Šťastie.  _ Nebyť toho psa...

V skutočnosti neveril, že tam nejaký bol. Bol príliš pragmatický na to, aby veril na zázraky.

Použil starý, drsný kúsok mydla aby odstránil tú najhrubšiu špinu. Nečistoty a sadze pomaly mizli, odhaľovali pokožku takú bielu, že by pokojne mohla patriť mŕtvole – bledá, okrem miest, kde boli tetovania, ktoré boli pre zmenu tmavé ako čerstvé modriny. Bol prekvapený, že nemá žiadne jazvy, okrem tých, ktoré utŕžil poslednú noc na Rokforte, vtedy, čo sa Remus premenil...

Končekmi prstov si prechádzal po líniách, ktoré zanechal pazúry na jeho hrudi a bruchu, spomínal si na tú bolesť a chaos. Nevedel, či je Moony v poriadku. Neodvažoval sa poslať sovu, už aj tak dosť riskoval, keď posielal Harrymu  _ Blesk _ . Skúsil by to ešte raz a pritiahol by pozornosť aurorov – alebo niečoho horšieho. Ďalších šesť mesiacov a možno sa bude môcť ako Tichošľap prešmyknúť do Rokvillu a vypočuť si nejaké klebety. Zistiť, či je istý učiteľ obrany proti čiernej mágií v poriadku a bezpečí.

Vidieť Remusa bola tá najhoršia časť tejto nočnej mory. Nie Peter, na ktorého zradu si zvykol a jediné čo po ňom ostalo v Siriusovom srdci bola čistá, nekomplikovaná nenávisť.

Remus – to bolo niečo iné. Vidieť ho teraz – ako sa zmenil a predsa...ten chlapec tam stále bol, v jeho očiach.  _ Priateľ.  _ V tom jedinom nádhernom momente, keď ho Remus objal, Sirius zrazu vedel, že svet ešte môže byť dokonalý, že v ňom existuje pravda. Stratiť to bolo ťažšie, než si kedy dokázal predstaviť.

Sirius sa vydrhol, vypustil vaňu, naplnil ju znova a znova sa vydrhol. Po tretej procedúre sa cítil znovu viac menej ľudsky. Pri štvrtej si vydrhol aj svoje pochlpené vlasy a bradu.  Predpokladal, že len zázrakom nemá blchy či vši. Ostružinové vetvičky boli iná vec - niekoľko ich mal vo vlasoch beznádejne zapletených.

Po tom, čo sa vyškriabal z vane - a nohy sa mu nebezpečne triasli, siahol po dvierkach skrinky nad umývadlom. Na jeho prekvapenie sa tam skrýval poklad: kefa na vlasy, hrdzavé nožnice a nejaký prastarý aspirín. Ten vyhodil, už len z princípu a siahol po kefe. Akonáhle ho zbavila najhorších spletencov, vzal nožnice a pokúsil sa zo svojej brady vyčariť niečo aspoň približne civilizované.

To, čo na neho pozeralo zo zájdeného zrkadla, nebol Sirius Black.

“Vyzeráš otrasne,” hovoril mu jeho odraz stroho. “A vzadu si trochu vynechal.”

Poslúchol a otáčal sa, aby dočiahol na zabudnutý prameň - až potom bolo zrkadlo spokojné.

Nie, nebol to odraz  _ jeho  _ tváre. Toto bola tvár nejakého starého muža,ktorý bol podvyživený, strhaný a utýraný. 

A on bol predsa stále mladý, no nie? Stále s úsmevom na perách, odvážny a drzý chalan so záľubou v pôsobení zmätkov. Stále  _ Záškodník.  _ Stále Chrabromilčan.

Ale ako sa tak pozeral sa na zvyšky, ktoré mu z toho Azkaban nechal - nebol si vôbec istý, či by ho s tým vzali aspoň do Slizolinu.

Sirius sa pristihol, ako sa pozerá na nožnice, sleduje svetlo, ktoré sa odráža od kovovej plochy. Potom ich odhodil do špinavého umývadla, kde kov zazvonil o keramiku. Vzal lampu a odišiel z kúpeľne, nahý a bosý, odetý len v tieňoch a vlastnom tetovaní.

Šiel do poslednej miestnosti v dome.

Neustlaná posteľ stála pod oknom. Povlečenie, prežraté moľami, bolo iste domovom mnohých generácií myší. Šiel k bielizníku. Prvá zásuvka zaškrípala a otvorila sa v oblaku prachu, aby odhalila nejaké prosté spodné prádlo. Sirius siahol do zásuvky a niečo odtiaľ vybral, aby sa tomu bližšie prizrel.

_ Ženské  _ spodné prádlo. Babkovské bombarďáky, bezpochyby na nejakú  _ väčšiu  _ ženu. Biela bavlna. Ich majiteľka očividne absolútne nepredpokladala, že by mohlo dôjsť k nejakému flirtu.

Sirius sa začal smiať, dôvod mu síce nebol jasný, ale smial sa tak, že si musel sadnúť na posteľ, ktorej sa v tej chvíli zlomila noha a so žuchnutím sa aj s ním zosunula na zem, čo ho rozosmialo ešte viac. Sedel nahý, rehotal sa a držal v ruke nohavičky nejakej bezmennej čarodejnice, čo odtiaľto dávno odišla a myši sa zatiaľ krčili v kútoch okolo neho.

Po chvíli sa rozhodol, že  _ až taký  _ zúfalý nie je a dal nohavičky späť, aby mohol otvoriť ďalšie zásuvky. Tie odhalili nejaké ďalšie kúsky spodného prádla, rovnako asexuálne ako tie nohavičky. Tretia zásuvka našťastie obsahovala nejaké bezpohlavné pracovné habity v sivých, hnedých a čiernych farbách.

Ktokoľvek bola táto jeho netušená dobrodinka, o módu sa zjavne príliš nezaujímala. Sirius nebol vysoký - určite nie tak vysoký ako napríklad Remus - takže habity mu boli celkom dobré. A boli tiež príjemne  _ teplé.  _ Sirius sa cítil takmer kompletný, keď si konečne obliekol niečo, čo bolo suché a čisté. Kúzlo, ktoré chránilo bielizník ešte celkom nevyprchalo, takže Sirius z oblečenia ešte stále cítil mydlo na pranie a slnko, na ktorom sa sušilo.

Nebolo moc z čoho vyberať - prosté spodné prádlo, prosté šaty.

“ Nepredpokladala si, že tu niekedy bude spať muž, všakže zlatíčko-” spýtal sa len tak do prázdna a pokračoval v prehrabovaní zásuviek. Bolo trošku smutné, že tu nemala ani jediný kúsok čipky či nejaké krajšie šaty, ani jediný výraz nádeje. Teda samozrejme pokiaľ odtiaľto nezmizla s nejakým pekným čarodejníkom a nevzala si všetky  _ frivolné  _ handričky so sebou.

V najspodnejšej zásuvke boli listy zviazané povrázkom.  Bolo ich celkovo dvanásť - každý mesiac jeden, počas celého roka.

_ Najdrahšia Moira,  _ čítal Sirius v tom prvom,  _ dúfam, že si tam v poriadku a bezpečí, ale prosím - neposielaj späť sovu.  Tento list sme posielali s niekoľkými zastávkami, aby sme zmiatli nepriateľa. Situácia je zlá a len sa zhoršuje. V decembri sa odohral strašný masaker v Leedsi, zomrelo mnoho muklov a asi dvanásť čarodejníkov. Celkom určite nie je bezpečné, aby si sem prišla. Viem, že nevedieť je pre Teba zlé, ale radšej sa nudiť, ako byť mŕtva. Uisťujem Ťa, že ja sa mám dobre, nemusíš sa o mňa báť. Príliš neriskujem -  vieš, že k tomu nemám sklony. _

_ Pokým sa znovu nestretneme - ostávam s pozdravom. _

_ Tvoja drahá sestra, _

_ M. _

Listy pokračovali v rovnakom duchu. Samozrejme boli datované z čias Voldemorta a jeho smrťožrútov. Sirius vytiahol z balíčka posledný list. Ktokoľvek M. bola, mala problémy. Niektoré udalosti boli Siriusovi známe, niektoré nie. Na zmätok a paniku, ktorá vtedy vládla, si pamätal veľmi dobre.

Posledný list nebol dokončený.

_ Moira,  _ čítal,  _  neviem, či Ti budem schopná poslať ďalšiu sovu. Boli sme odhalení a sme na úteku. Smrťožrúti nás prenasledujú. Modlím sa, aby si ostala tam, kde si, nemáš nám ako pomôcť - ak budeš počuť o našej smrti, zostaň kde si. Neskúšaj _

Ten list bol doručený, čo bola trošku záhada. Možno záhadná M. musela rýchlo utiecť a tak priviazala lístok na čakajúcu sovu a poslala ho aj nedokončený.  Nebola šanca ako sa dozvedieť, ako to celé dopadlo. Sirius sa pozrel na obálku. Nebola tam žiadna adresa. Nevedel, kto bola Moira, ani jej sestra - možno Moira šla na pomoc sestre a zomrela spolu s ňou.

Radšej to, než niečo iné. Tento dom vyzeral, že ho niekto narýchlo opustil. Posteľ neustlaná, šaty ostali v bielizníku. Nevyzeralo to tu tak, že by sa sem obyvateľka neplánovala vrátiť.

Pamätal si prenasledovanie Červochvosta, nemal nič než len šaty, prútik a nenávisť. Neposielal sovu Remusovi,  _ zámerne  _ mu ju neposielal, pretože nechcel, aby sa Remus vystavoval nebezpečenstvu. Aspoň jeden z nich musel prežiť, aspoň jeden  _ Záškodník,  _ ktorý by si pamätal, ako to všetko naozaj bolo.

“Och Moira, “ zašepkal Sirius, poskladal listy a previazal ich šnúrkou. Potom ich dal späť do zásuvky a zavrel ju. “Prepáč, že som sa smial na tvojich bombarďákoch. Nebolo to fér, že?”

Dúfal, že jej duch tu nie je - že je niekde na šťastnejšom mieste, než je toto.

 

****

 

Spal v Moirinej zaprášenej posteli - nech už to bol myší brloh alebo nie, bol mäkký a pohodlný a takto luxusne sa Sirius nevyspal už desaťročie. Zobudil sa na to, ako vonku spievajú vtáky a s celkom príjemným hladom - nič, čo mi mu zvieralo vnútornosti ako posledné mesiace, pretože vedel, že v kuchyni ho ešte čakajú zvyšky duseného.

Zohrial ich a zjedol v tichosti, zatiaľ čo cez otvorené dvere sledoval, ako sa ráno rozlieva na lúke pred domom.  Zajace sa stále potulovali okolo, jeden z nich prišiel až k dverám, vôbec sa nebál a zvedavo si ho obzeral. Sirius bol zvedavý, či práve nezjedol niekoho z jeho príbuzenstva.

“Prepáč,” povedal mu a pokrčil ramenami. Zajac mu zrejme odpustil a odskákal. Ešte stále bolo dosť jedla na dnes a možno aj na zajtra - nemalo zmysel naháňať ho, teda pokiaľ si nechcel dopriať jednu z obľúbených Tichošľapových kratochvíľ.

Nie, nebol Tichošľapom už pár týždňov. Cítil sa dobre ako Sirius Black, aj keď bol vyčerpaný a nemal nič zo svojej bývalej slávy, keď tu takto sedel v rannom svetle a chlípal včerajší guláš.

Neskôr našiel aj brko a nejaký zaprášený pergamen, aby si napísal zoznam toho, čo potrebuje. Šaty, samozrejme. Už síce nevyzeral ako ten šialenec, ktorý ceril zuby z plagátov po celej Británií (a – pokiaľ mohol hádať, fotky v muklovských novinách neboli o nič lepšie), no nechcel priťahovať zbytočne pozornosť.  Kúpeľ a to, že sa ostrihal tomu výrazne pomohli. V jednej z Moiriných zásuviek našiel aj okuliare s hranatým rámom, a keď si ich založil dostatočne nízko, vyzeralo to skoro ako keby ich používal len na čítanie.  Remus by sa na tom zabával. James by prišiel s nejakou absurdnou prezývkou, ktorá by sa s ním v škole ťahala celé mesiace. Peter...

Peter by sa uškŕňal a predstieral by, že je jedným z nich.

_ Nechal som Červochvosta utiecť. _

Sirius sa pozrel na svoj odraz v zrkadle. Vyzeral mierne a striedmo. Len jeho oči boli možno trochu divoké na to, aby pôsobili príjemne.

_ Ja som ho znovu nechal utiecť a len ja ho musím znovu nájsť. _

Sirius pridal do zoznamu ďalšiu položku. Potreboval slušný prútik, nejaký, ktorý by ho dokonale poslúchal. Niečo, čo by mohol použiť na zaklínadlá a kliatby.

Niečo, čím by sa dalo  _ zabiť. _

 

***

 

Po týždni života v takmer úplnom tichu, na dusenej zelenine (zistil, že zajace sú vlastne milá spoločnosť a má ich príliš rád na to, aby niektorého z nich znovu zabil) sa Sirius odvážil na okraj muklovskej dediny. Pri jednom dome zazrel prádelnú šnúru, na ktorej sa sušili mužské šaty. Zdrapol džínsy a košeľu, obliekol si ich miesto habitu a odmiestnil sa do ďalšieho mesta.

V Moirinom dome našiel aj nejaké muklovské peniaze a tak ich použil na nákup mäsových konzerv a zeleniny v plechovkách, čokolády a –pre neho tak vzácnej – kávy. Peniaze sa však míňali alarmujúco rýchlo. Žena za pultom sa na neho milo usmievala. Starý Sirius by si s ňou vydržal hrkútať až do večera a do týždňa by sa dostal aj do jej nohavičiek. Tento nový si však túto pozornosť nemohol dovoliť. Aj keď blízkosť ľudského kontaktu –  _ akéhokoľvek  _ kontaktu ho neuveriteľne pokúšala.

Venoval tej žene len mierny úsmev, vzal svoj nákup a utiekol späť do Moirinej chalupy, kde si na večeru pripravil skutočnú hostinu. Potom šiel von, aby si sadol do záhrady a sledoval, ako vychádza mesiac. Ožiaril horizont tenkým kosákom a zahnal temnotu. Sirius si ľahol do trávy, ruky za hlavou a bez žmurknutia ho sledoval.

_ Kde si Moony? Si v bezpečí? _

Nevedomosť ho bolela.

***

 

O dva týždne sa Sirius vybral do Exmooru, kde videl muža s prútikmi. Volal sa Jarrell a hoci to nebol Ollivander, mal v ponuke veľa vecí z takpovediac  _ čierneho trhu.  _ Veľa dobrých prútikov zmizlo zo sveta, väčšina aj so svojimi majiteľmi. Jarrell bol úbohá napodobenina muža, ktorého vyhodili z Rokfortu, keď bol Sirius v treťom ročníku, za  _ oficiálne  _ nevyjasnených okolností, ale každý študent vedel o jeho besnení v soviarni. Mal rád krvavé športy, tento Jarrell. Nepochybne bol napojený na smrťožrútov už vtedy.

A s pribúdajúcim vekom sa to nelepšilo.

„ Takže, takže-“ zamumlal Jarell, keď si Sirius dal dolu kapucňu. „Nie je to zaujímavé?“ Dva predné zuby vymenil niekedy v uplynulých dvanástich rokoch za zlaté, stále mu šklbalo pravým okom a jeho tvár pripomínala hráča pokeru. Sirius si pomyslel, že ani v v najhorších dobách v Azkabane nevyzeral tak špinavo, ako tá diera, ktorú Jarrell volal domovom. Radšej si ani nesadol. Možno by tu tie blcho-odpudzujúce kúzla nemuseli stačiť.

„Máš to pre mňa?“ spýtal sa.

Jarrell sa uškrnul. „Mám toho celú kopu, len si vybrať.“ Zdvihol veko prepravky, v ktorej boli prútiky uložené v čiernom zamate – otlčené, dlho používané.  „Eben a šľacha z dračieho srdca,“ povedal Jarell a vybral jeden z nich. Sirius ju chcel chytiť, ale Jarrell uhol. „ A-a-a, zlatíčko, najprv ukáž prachy.“

„Zaplatím, len čo sa uistím, že to nie sú nejaké zasrané muklovské kópie.“

Jarell miesto odpovede namieril prútikom na vázu v kúte a tá sa roztrieštila. Potom ním namieril na Siriusovu hruď. „ Najprv platba, Black. Nie som v dobročinnej nálade.“

„A to si väčšinou taký filantrop,“ odvetil Sirius sucho. „Tak koľko?“

„Cena obvyklá na čiernom trhu,“ usmial sa Jarell a zlaté zuby sa zablýskali. „Stovku.“

„Sto? Zbláznil si sa?“

„Počul si dobre. Ukáž zlato a potom ti ukážem tovar.“

Sirius siahol do vrecka džínsov  a vybral hrubý zväzok muklovských bankoviek. Zabralo to dva týždne neustálej práce, zametania, čistenia toaliet a držania hlavy dolu, ale vynieslo mu to dosť. Jarrellovo zachmúrené obočie vyskočilo nahor. Starostlivo spočítal peniaze, potom prikývol a strčil si ich do vrecka svojej špinavej vesty.

„ A teraz tovar,“ povedal Sirius.

Jarrell to naťahoval, potom ukročil späť a usmial sa. Keď sa však Sirius na neho pozrel s neskrývaným hnevom, rýchlo to vzdala podal mu prútik.

Sirius ho poťažkal v ruke. Bol dobrý, ale nie dokonalý. Vyskúšal ho, ale zvláštne sa chvel a mal čudný spätný ráz a tak ho odmietol a vybral si iný. Vyskúšal mahagón a vlas z jednorožca, a potom ešte ďalší. A ďalší.

Až piaty mu ľahko vkĺzol do ruky a mierne zavibroval, akoby ho chcel pozdraviť. Akoby ho  _ poznal. _ Pozrel na Jarella, ktorý sa záludne usmieval.

„ Vedel som, že si vyberieš tento,“ povedal. „ Chceš vedieť čí bol?“

„Nie.“

„ Patril niekomu, koho poznáš. Možno by si bol prekvapený.“

„Nechcem to vedieť,“ odsekol Sirius.

„..bol Pettigrewov.“

Sirius urobil krok vzad. Dlhý. Chcel ten prútik zahodiť a vydrhnúť si ruku, pokiaľ nebude znova čistá, ale pravdou bolo, že nejaký prútik potreboval a ten Petrov sa mu páčil. Teda skôr Sirius sa páčil jemu.

Choré, ale nejakým spôsobom predsa len logické. Peter sa mu tiež stále vtieral do priazne. Jarrell sa zasmial, keď uvidel jeho výraz.  „Myslím, že máme víťaza, nie?“

 A smial sa ešte aj vtedy, keď na neho Sirius uvalil  _ Obliviatus  _ a vymazal z jeho hlavy spomienku na celý ten obchod, prútik aj samotného Siriusa Blacka.

Mal šťastie.  Sirius celkom vážne uvažoval o tom, že ho zabije.

Namiesto toho si vzal na dôvažok aj svoje peniaze a odišiel.

***

 

Mal len matnú predstavu o tom, ako ho prútik Petra Pettigrewa može doviesť k jeho majiteľovi. Vyskúšal s ním nejaké kúzla, ale nebol ani spolovice taký dobrý čarodejník ako svojho času James, alebo keď už na to prišlo – aj Remus. A navyše príšerne vyšiel z cviku.

Tie roky, počas ktorých hnil v Azkabanem sa na jeho schopnostiach podpísali. Nemohol si dovoliť ich nechať atrofovať ešte viac, nie teraz, keď si Červochvost behal voľne po svete a Harry bol vo väčšom nebezpečenstve než kedykoľvek predtým.

Musel cvičiť, nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi to bude bolieť. Mal dôvod – keď sa stretne tvárou v tvár s Petrom, keď znovu uzrie ten jeho ničomný ksicht, bol rozhodnutý mu vrátiť všetko utrpenie, ktoré museli podstúpiť Lily a James. Všetko, čo si vytrpel  _ on  _ v Azkabane.

To znamená, že musí byť dostatočne silný na to, aby spôsobil skutočné zranenie.

Vráti sa späť do školy.

Bol práve vonku v záhrade a cvičil úplné základy –  _ Wingardium Leviosa, preboha! –  _ a cítil sa potešený tým, že dokázal okolo seba levitovať tri prekvapené zajace, keď začul za sebou hlas:

„ Tichošľap, ak sa nudíš tak, že tu musíš levitovať svoj statok,  mal si poslať sovu.“

 

Ten mäkký, tichý a príjemný hlas ho zahalil ako zamat. Zavrel oči. Zajace, náhle zabudnuté, popadali na zem a trielili preč.

Otočil sa a uvidel Remusa Lupina, v starom a zaprášenom oblečení, s kufrom na kolieskach a starou koženou taškou v ruke. Pokiaľ mohol Sirius súdiť, Remus mal to isté staré tvídové sako, ktoré mal na sebe aj vtedy, v Škriekajúcej búde...nie, musel to byť celkom iný oblek, pretože tamten roztrhal na márne kusy, keď...

Uvedomil si, že len zíza, keď sa Remus unavene usmial. „ Ani ma nepozdravíš?“

„ _ Kurva, _ “ vydýchol Sirius a prebehol vzdialenosť, ktorá ich delila, aby zovrel v náručí to vysoké, štíhle telo. Cítil sa zvláštne, ale zároveň ... _ perfektne.  _ Dokonale.

Remus stále držal tašku, ale pustil ju, keď ho Sirius objal a pevne ho zovrel v náručí tiež.  Telo na telo, nič im nebránilo. Sirius vedel, že sa trasie a cítil to isté aj u Remusa ako jemné vibrácie.

Možno hrôza. Každopádne to bolo niečo silné.

„ Je ťa ťažké nájsť, vieš?“ odtiahol sa nakoniec Remus a premeral si ho kritickým pohľadom. „ No – nie je to také zlé. Vyzeral si už aj horšie.“

„ Ty tiež. Ale nie o veľa. Čo tu vlastne robíš? Prečo nie si v Rokforte?“

Remus mu venoval smutný úsmev.  „ Vlkolaci nie sú práve najideálnejší učitelia,“ povedal. „Bolo ťažké udržať to v tajnosti – po tej noci. Bolo lepšie odísť.“

„Nechal si Harryho samého?“

„Harry je v poriadku.  Albus na neho dohliadne a má aj iných, ktorí sa o neho postarajú. Ty a ja-“ Remus potriasol hlavou. Sirius si všimol, že jeho vlasy sú príliš krátke.

Venoval mu zraniteľný pohľad. Fúzy mu tiež nepristali. „ Ty a ja by sme mali ísť pre túto chvíľu z cesty. Len priťahujeme problémy.“

Sirius sa zarazil. „Ako si ma našiel?“

Remus siahol do vrecka a vytiahol kúsok rozodranej tkaniny. Podľa zápachu a špiny pochádzala z jeho azkabanskej uniformy.  „Neboj sa, uistil som sa, že tam neostalo nič, čo by k tebe mohlo priviesť ešte niekoho iného. A potom  - zabralo mi to skoro dva mesiace – nájsť ťa. V unikaní si veľmi dobrý, Tichošľap.“

Sirius položil ruku na Remusovo líce, cítil pod dlaňou strnisko a zistil že sa usmieva – usmieva sa, pretože má radosť, cítil čisté šťastie. „Vždy som bol,“ odvetil. „ Vyzeráš otrasne, Moony. Chceš sa umyť?“

„ Bol by som vďačný.“

„ Za mnou.“

 

Viedol ho do chaty, ktorá bola teraz už oveľa menej zanedbaná, vďaka tomu, ako sa zlepšil v domácich kúzlach. Možno nie taká nablýskaná, akou by mohla byť, ale Sirius týmto veciam nikdy nevenoval veľa pozornosti. Aj tak však bola útulná a relatívne čistá. Vtiahol Remusov kufor dovnútra a zamieril ku kanvici, aby dal variť vodu. Počas uplynulých týždňov pridal do svojich skromných zásob aj čaj a med. A trochu mlieka – ak sa nepokazilo. Jeho chladiace kúzla ešte potrebovali trochu tréningu.

Po návšteve kúpeľne sa Remus usadil za stôl a rozhliadol sa. „ Pff, zvláštne.“

„A čo?“ Sirius vzhliadol od prípravy čaju a videl, ako si Remus oprel hlavu do dlaní a zvažuje odpoveď. Rád sledoval Remusa, keď nad niečím premýšľal – nikdy nebol unáhlený ako Sirius, ani nebol náchylný k špekuláciám ako James, Remus bol vždy ten rozvážny a inteligentný. Keď prehovoril, vždy to bolo s autoritou sebe vlastnou.

„Poznám toto miesto,“ povedal nakoniec. „ Teda – skôr som ho kedysi poznal. Niesol som sem list.“

Sirius nemo zízal. „Ty – čo?“

„Bolo to tu vtedy trochu iné – záhrada nebola zarastená, a tamto mala posadené kvety -“ Remus ukázal na črepníky v oknách. „ Ale túto kuchyňu si pamätám. Tiež mi vtedy urobila čaj.“

„Kto?“

„ Moira McGonagallová,“ odvetil Remus. „ Minervina staršia sestra. Zomrela počas toho veľkého prenasledovania. Doručoval som jej list od Rádu. Myslím, že Minerva jej písala pomerne často. Kto ti povedal o tomto mieste?“

„Nikto.“  _ Moira. Tvoja oddaná sestra M.  _ Sirius prehltol hrču v krku. „ Ja len...našiel som to.“

„ Našiel?“ Remus trochu prekvapene zdvihol obočie. „ Nuž...je to dobré miesto. Chránené, ukryté. Pokiaľ viem, smrťožrúti to tu nikdy neodhalili. Moira –zabili ju v Londýne, niekedy ku koncu vojny. Vydala sa Minervu hľadať. “

Kanvica začala pískať a pripomenula Siriusovi, že voda zovrela. Zložil ju zo sporáka, pridal čajové vrecká a usadil sa oproti Remusovi. „ Nevedel som to,“ povedal po chvíli. „ Dúfam, že Minerve to nebude vadiť.“

„Pochybujem. Vždy mala pre teba slabosť.  Merlin vie prečo, keďže si odjakživa bol neznesiteľný malý hajzlík.“

Sirius sa uškrnul. „Čože? Čo som urobil tentoraz?“

„ Napríklad  si mi ani slovkom nedal najavo, že nie si mŕtvy,“ odvetil Remus trošku ostrejšie a jeho oči boli jasné a leskli sa. „ Harry mi povedal, že si sa dostal preč, ale ja som čakal aspoň písmenko – aspoň jedno prekliate Hrdozobcove pierko, čokoľvek.“

„Neodvážil som sa. Boli mi takmer za pätami, Remus.“ Natiahol sa, aby chytil priateľovu ruku. Už aj zabudol, aké to je – držať tie ruky, dlhé, elegantné prsty, to jediné, čo netrpelo celé roky neustálymi zraneniami. Jeho prostredníky boli až neprirodzene dlhé.  _ Bosorácke pazúry,  _ povedal raz znechutene Gargery v treťom ročníku.  _ Skoro tak zlé ako Temné znamenie. Iste sa dá k smrťožrútom! _ Sirius sa vtedy na neho vrhol a Gargery zažil bitku svojho života-pamätal si, aký bol vystrašený, že sa niekto dozvedel o Remusovej kliatbe a všetkým to vytára, už vtedy inštinktívne vedel, ako sa tento všivý svet bude správať k Remusovi Lupinovi, registrovanému vlkolakovi.

„Sirius,“ zašepkal Remus vyčítavo. Vzhliadol a uvedomil si, že stále drží jeho ruku a tie krásne, dlhé prsty a zovreli okolo jeho vlastných. „ To je v poriadku. Ale už mi to viac nerob, dobre?“

„Dobre,“ prikývol Sirius a dych sa mu zasekol. Donútil sa k úsmevu. „ Čaj?“

Remus prikývol, zdvorilý ako vždy. Čokoľvek sa skrývalo za tým nežným, inteligentným pohľadom, bolo to pred Siriusom Blackom ukryté veľmi dobre.

 

***

 

„Tichošľap,“ prehovoril Remus potichu, ako sa večer pomaly nakláňal cez dusené mäso s hráškom až k pokusu o čokoládový koláč. „ – chceš, aby som odišiel?“

„ Odišiel?“ zopakoval Sirius a zdvihol pohľad od svojho taniera. Vo svetle olejovej lampy vyzeral zdravšie. Jazvy na jeho tvári vyzerali ako strieborné línie, ako nejaká exotická ozdoba. „ Prečo?“

„ Vyzeráš-“ Remus urobil neurčité gesto smerom k interiéru chaty a pokrčil ramenami. „ V poriadku. Čakal som, že budeš potrebovať pomoc. Nevyzerá to tak. “

Sirius sa zamračil.

„ Tak preto si prišiel? Aby si mi robil  _ pestúnku? _ “

„Ako keby si to niekedy potreboval – strávil si dvanásť rokov v pekle, ktoré si len ťažko viem predstaviť. Sám. Musel si si myslieť,“ Remusov hlas sa vytratil, ale potom sa spamätal. „ musel si si myslieť, že ťa všetci opustili.“

„ A ty nie?“ Sirius to nechcel povedať, ale tie slová už boli vonku – obnažené a škaredé, a Remus sa pod nimi strhol.

„ Áno,“ priznal. „Áno, my všetci sme ťa tam nechali – dokonca aj ja. Je mi to tak ľúto, neviem ani kde začať-“

„ Nechaj to tak. Nechcem tvoje ospravedlnenie.“

„ Prečo? Nedlhujem ti ho snáď?“

Na to nebola žiadna odpoveď. Sirius vstal a hodil tanier do drezu, až to tresklo. Pustil vodu a dal sa do umývania riadu, robil by čokoľvek, len nech sa nemusí pozerať na to utrpenie v Remusových očiach.

„ Albus mi poslal prenášadlo, aby som sa vrátil , keď sa to stalo. Nepovedal mi však žiadne detaily, takže – pamätám si len, že som stál v jeho pracovni, počúval čo hovorí, ale nepamätal si z toho ani jediné slovo. Pamätám si len to, čo som pri tom cítil. Nemohol som to akceptovať, nechcel som uveriť až kým – kým som neuvidel Jamesa v truhle. A-  _ bože,  _ Lily. Vyzerala taká mladá Sirius. Taká mladá a krásna.“

Remusov hlas sa znovu vytratil. Sirius si máčal ruky v studenej vode, ktorá tiekla do drezu.

„ Prosil som Albusa, nech mi pomôže nájsť ťa. Bál som sa, že ti ublížia, ak pravda nevyjde najavo. A potom, keď ťa chytili ...ani si sa nepokúsil poprieť to.“

„ Nemalo by to žiadny zmysel,“ odvetil Sirius dutým hlasom. „ A okrem toho, Peter neušiel len tak. Trvalo mesiace, kým som sa zotavil z jeho  _ Crucitatu.  _ Mysleli si, že skončím u svätého Munga ako Longbottomovci. “

Počul, ako sa Remus ostro nadýchol. „ Sirius, to som nevedel...nikdy nám to nepovedali. Ukázali nám len obrázky, na ktorých kričíš ako zmyslov zbavený. Nebezpečný.  
A možno som vtedy...možno som vtedy potreboval len niekoho viniť.“

„ Prečo?“

„ Myslel som si, že som to mal vedieť. Niečo urobiť. Že to ja som mal byť tým Strážcom tajomstva namiesto teba alebo Petra. Cítil som sa vinný za to...no, za to, že vôbec žijem.

Sirius chcel niečo povedať, ale nemohol. Ticho sa naťahovalo.

Remusova stolička zavŕzgala na drevenej dlážke. Vstal a chcel odísť. Sirius ho dostihol vo výklenku dverí a chytil jeho zjazvenú tvár do mokrých, chvejúcich sa rúk.  
„ To nehovor!“ skríkol na neho.  
„ Na to kurva ani nemysli! James je mŕtvy, Lily je mŕtva, ja – ja som napoly šialený. Neopovažuj sa na niečo také myslieť- z nás všetkých si len ty jediný, kto si pamätá kým sme boli...raz-...“.  
  
V Remusových očiach sa objavili slzy. Remus, ktorý nikdy neplakal, ktorý vždy znášal svoj diel bolesti tak stoicky, že to Sirius len sotva dokázal pochopiť.

„Pamätám sa,“ povedal. „ Pamätám si to všetko, každý- _prekliaty_ -moment našich životov. Prečo si myslíš, že to tak bolí? A ...máš ľadové ruky, Tichošľap.“

Bola to práve tá bezvýznamná, malá sťažnosť, ktorá ho to nakoniec donútila urobiť.

Sirius ho pobozkal.

Bez slova, trochu zúfalo – jeho posledná možnosť a očakával, že Remus ho odstrčí a na jeho tvári bude výraz odporu. A to bude koniec, to bude, kurva, úplný koniec všetkého.

Remus chvíľku zaváhal, čo trvalo asi tak sekundu, a potom položil svoje dlhé prsty dozadu na Siriusov krk, aby mu bozk opätoval.  _ Dôkladne.  _ Jeho pery boli hebké, Sirius otvoril ústa a s prekvapením v nich pocítil Remusov jazyk, čo samo o sebe stačilo k tomu, aby mal kolená ako z rôsolu.  
_ Takže tak. A stačil na to len jeden bozk.  
_ Len jeden úžasný, trochu mokrý ale slastne sa predlžujúci bozk a potom sa od seba odtrhli, len aby sa vzápätí o seba opreli čelami. Sirius sa roztrasene rozosmial.

„ _ Och, do psej...“  _ zanadával potichu.

„ To má byť ponuka?“ spýtal sa Remus šeptom. „ Pretože na to by som celkom rád pristúpil.“

Sirius ani nevedel ako, ale dostali sa do spálne a podarilo sa mu  zvaliť Remusa na starú posteľ s jej mäkkým a pohodlným matracom. Po kratšom zápase skončil navrchu, nemohol sa nasýtiť jeho dlhých končatín a ostrých uhlov jeho tela, a  _ pre Krista,  _ Sirius si ani nepamätal, či bol niekedy v živote takýto tvrdý.

„ Ty si-“ Remusov hlas bol drsný a zvláštny, skoro ho nespoznával. Rovnako ako jeho oči. Ani stopy po nežnosti a pokoji. Bolo v tom niečo vlčie – v tej  _ túžbe,  _ v tej sile. Sirius sa fascinovane pozeral, ako tie žiarivé oči zavrel a ovládol svoj hlas, čo ho muselo stáť neľudské úsilie.

„Pokiaľ si spomínam, vždy si išiel len po babách.“

„ Išiel som po komkoľvek, kto bol ochotný mi to opätovať,“ odvetil Sirius. „Mimochodom, nespomínam si, že by si ty niekedy vyštartoval vôbec po niekom. Mysleli sme si, že sa chceš stať mníchom.“

„To preto, že som bol diskrétny.“

„Mlčať ako hrob neznamená byť diskrétny.“ Sirius mu vyzliekol to smiešne tvídové sako a začal bojovať s gombíkmi na Remusovej bielej košeli. Jeden po druhom sa vzdávali. Pohladil nahú pokožku, ktorú pod nimi objavoval a s uspokojením sledoval, ako sa Remusove ústa pootvorili. Ako sa jeho zrenice rozšírili. Ako zalapal po dychu.

Jeho trpezlivosť sa zamihotala a zmizla niekam do pekla. Roztrhol zvyšok gombíkov, rozhrnul košeľu a prezrel si Remusov hrudník. Bol to hrozný pohľad. Ihneď vytriezvel.

„ Moony...“    
  
Remus položil svoju ruku na tú jeho. „ To je v poriadku, som na to zvyknutý.“

_ A to je na tom to najhoršie,  _ pomyslel si Sirius.  _ Že si niekto môže zvyknúť na všetku bolesť sveta. _

Bez rozmýšľania pritisol svoje pery na jazvu a Remus sa trasľavo nadýchol. Potom pobozkal ďalšiu, a ďalšiu. Dolu, po podriapanom hrudníku, dolu do priehlbiny medzi jeho vystupujúcimi rebrami a po jazvách, ktoré s nimi boli paralelné. Svaly pod kožou sa stiahli, keď sa ho na tom mieste Sirius dotkol perami. Prstami prešiel po hrubej látke Remusovych nohavíc.    
“ Dolu,” zašepkal Remus. “ Daj ich dolu.”  
  
“ Týmto tempom budeš nahý skôr než ja,” usmial sa Sirius, ale potom sa zarazil, keď uvidel výraz v Remusovej tvári.  
  
“ Chcem, aby si ma videl,” povedal. “ Predtým než...sa rozhodneš.”   
  
Bolo zvláštne rozopínať nohavice iného muža...boli to už celé roky, čo Sirius robil niečo takéto. Sotva sa znova naučil obliekať si svoje vlastné. Jeho ruky sa triasli a dával si načas, napoly nervózny a napoly nedočkavý, lebo pod rukou cítil horúčavu Remusovej erekcie. 

Bez ďalšieho zaváhania však rozopol aj posledný gombík. Potom sa zdvihol, aby milencovi pomohol nohavice vyzliecť a s nimi aj zbytočné boxerky. 

_ A to, čo mu urobili, bolo príšerné.  _

Alebo skôr- čo si urobil sám. Jazvy a odtlačky zubov, tisíce znamení utrpenia, ako keby Remus bol ten, koho držali vo väzenskom tábore a dvanásť rokov mučili a nie Sirius, ktorý na sebe nemal takmer ani známku - okrem tetovania.

Bolo to hrozné,  _ príšerné,  _ a lámalo to Siriusovi srdce, ale potom si zrazu uvedomil, že sa pozerá  _ na Moonyho.  
_ Ak zabudol na celú tú históriu, bol to stále ten istý zraniteľný a tichý chlapec. Silou, odvahou a vytrvalosťou čelil rovnakému utrpeniu, ako keby sedel dvanásť rokov v Azkabane. Dvanásť rokov obáv z každého splnu a vedomie, že to nikdy neskončí, nikdy…

Sirius zavrel oči, ohromený tým poznaním a potom sa znova pozrel Remusovi do očí.    
“  _ Ach Bože, Moony, _ ” zašepkal, “  _ si nádherný. _ ”   
Remus vydal hrdelný zvuk, osamelý ston, ktorý bol napoly zúfalstvom, napoly vášňou a vzlykom, ale jeho oči ostali suché a priezračné.

“ Vďakabohu, že si oslepol,” odvetil chrapľavo a roztrhol Siriusovu košeľu jediným plynulým, úsporným pohybom a gombíky odleteli niekam do tmy. Sirius chcel zabrániť tomu, aby rovnaký osud postihol aj džínsy a tak si ľahol a vyzliekol si ich sám, vyzliekol si všetko a všimol si pohľad, ktorým Remus kĺzal po jeho tele, po jeho tetovaniach. 

Nepýtal sa a Sirius bol za to vďačný.

Keď zovrel svoje pery okolo Remusovho silného penisu, a počul ho znova vydať ten nádherný, zúfalý zvuk, pritvrdil, pokým neucítil chuť soli, a  _ Bože, áno,  _ keď ho prosil aby prestal, urobil to a cítil sa ako víťaz, až kým ho Remus nezdrapol, neprevrátil na chrbát a nemilosrdne mu všetko neoplatil. A  _ pri Merlinovi  _ ani len netušil, že Remus je  _ taký nádherne zvrátene talentovaný. .. _

Nerozprávali, okrem slov ako  _ áno,  _ alebo  _ kurva,  _ alebo  _ tvrdšie.  _ _  
_ “ Sirius,” zalapal po dychu nakoniec ako prvý Remus medzi dvoma zovretiami, ktorými tak sladko mučili svoje penisy.

“ Chceš…?”

“ Ja...nemám ani potuchy-  _ čo- alebo ako- _ ”

“ Robíš si srandu. Ty si nikdy-”

“ Nie.” Smiešne byť v tomto veku  _ nedotknutý.  _ Šibnutý starý chlap. Už to predtým robil,  _ všetko toto,  _ až na to posledné.    
“ Áno. Chcem. Ukáž mi ako.”

Zjavne existovali isté lubrikačné kúzla a Sirius sa ich naučil rýchlosťou blesku, náhlivo sa predieral všetkými tými slabikami trasúcim sa hlasom, pretože už viac nemohol čakať, akonáhle sa mu naskytol ten nádherný pohľad na Remusa ležiaceho pod ním. Pri prvom vniknutí vykríkol, takže Sirius na chvíľu zaváhal, či mu neublížil, ale potom stratil akúkoľvek kontrolu nad situáciou, nebolo tu nič než rýchlosť, horúca potreba a _Bože,_ to úžasné zovretie. Cítil tep Remusovho vtáka vo svojej dlani, a na krátky okamih prestal existovať celý svet.  
Prirážal hlboko a vyvrcholil v bezmocnej explózií, stratený v búrke vlastných pocitov si len matne uvedomil, že aj Remus bez dychu vykríkol a urobil sa v jeho dlani a _Bože,  -_ bolo to ako roztopiť sa, ako zomrieť a zároveň byť znovuzrodený…

Byť v Remusovi, to bolo ako byť v raji, na nejakom mieste, o ktorom ani nesníval, že ho za života bude mať to šťastie spoznať.  Zrútili sa spolu na posteľ, vlhkí od potu, Sirius si oprel horúce líce o  chladnúcu pokožku na Remusovom ramene.

“ Takže - v pohode?” zamumlal Remus.  
  
“ V pohode,” zašepkal Sirius a pritisol pery na oblúk Remusovej chrbtice.

“ Bože, Moony, to je ale debilná otázka.”

Remus sa rozosmial. Bol to zvuk čistej, ničím neskalenej radosti, ktorý zasiahol Siriusa priamo do srdca a on vedel, vedel že toto je to, na čo čakal celé tie roky naplnené len tichom.

_ Len toto. _

_ *** _

 

Tri dni takmer nevyliezli z postele, výnimku tvorili iba chvíle keď sa potrebovali najesť, alebo si dopriať poriadne dlhý kúpeľ. Ukázalo sa, že vaňa nie je dosť veľká pre dvoch dospelých mužov, ale je dosť veľká na skúšanie istých inovatívnych techník - ktoré sa zrejme museli v Remusovej predstavivosti dosť dlho vyvíjať. Mydlo, klzké ruky, Remusovo hladké, mokré telo...to všetko sa rýchlo dostalo do Siriusovho  _ Top 10. _

To a ešte počúvať, ako Remus rozpráva. Nikdy nezabudol na tichú mágiu Moonyho hlasu: podtón hudby okolo čistej precíznosti slov. Moony mal svoj vlastný jazyk zložený z hrdelného vrčania a odmĺk, a  _ bolo to tak kurevsky sexy.  _ Smiešne, že si to Sirius nikdy nevšimol, keď bol mladší, aj keď svojim spôsobom vždy vedel, že Remus má pre neho slabosť.

Tretí deň. Popoludní sa slnko vplazilo do postele cez čerstvo umyté okno. Čerstvé obliečky - vďaka bezchybným Remusovým zaklínadlám do domácnosti  ( a tiež vďaka tomu, že Remus nemal takú toleranciu k hlodavcom, akú si za tie roky vypestoval Sirius). Posteľ bola opravená a spevnená. Remus ležal vedľa neho, mokrý od potu a ešte stále trochu namáhavo dýchal, červeň mu pokrývala tvár i krk. Na krku mal čerstvý  _ cucflek,  _ ako nejaké abstraktné tetovanie _.  _ Sirius sa bezmyšlienkovito pošúchal po hrudníku, ktorý zdobili jeho vlastné tetovania - a ktoré začali pomaly svrbieť zvyšujúcim sa teplom, pretože reagovali na mágiu v Remusovej krvi. Na jeho  _ prekliatie.  _

“ Prosím, povedz že toto nezačína...” prehovoril Sirius, ale potom sa zarazil.

“Nezačína čo? Byť vážne?”

“ Hej.”

“ Netuším.”Remus si prevliekol ruku popod Sirusovu hlavu a hľadel na strop, pohľad rozostrený. “ Nie som práve popredný odborník na na dlhodobé vzťahy. A potom - to ty si za sebou v škole nechal celý rad zlomených sŕdc.”

Pravda. Sirius cítil na svojej rozhorúčenej pokožke chladný vánok. Zmiernilo to bolesti. Nie úplne, samozrejme - on ani nechcel, aby zmizli úplne- niektoré z nich boli predsa úžasné, tie znamenia vojny, sexu a trvalého pocitu spolupatričnosti.    
_ Kiež by sme toto urobili skôr, keď sme boli mladší,  _ povedal si v duchu a usmial sa. Mohli by sme šukať tak desaťkrát denne miesto -koľkých... _ troch? _

Nechal Moonyho, aby sa dotkol rukou jeho ramena a zachvel sa,keď prstami sledoval línie na jeho koži. 

_ Sledovacie tetovania. _

“ Chceš, aby som sa ťa na toto pýtal?” zamumlal Remus.

“Ja-” Nemohol na to nájsť odpoveď. “ Teraz nie, Moony. Prepáč. Je  toho za tým príliš veľa, chápeš?”

Remus to akceptoval bez komentára, ale ruku neodtiahol. Jeho prsty ďalej prechádzali po symboloch v chladivých, upokojujúcich dráhach. Keď sa nechty dotkli miesta, kde bola pokožka citlivejšia, Sirius stuhol. Stuhol  _ všade. Pri Merlinovi, nie je možné, aby mi zase stál, to nie je fyzicky možné. _

“ Mágia,” vyštekol chrapľavo a rozchechtal sa. Remus ho prestal hladiť.    
“Mám na mysli tvoj dotyk. Pokračuj. Je to...dobré.”    
Podceňovanie  hodné Remusa samého.    
“ Hovor so mnou, dobre? Rozprávaj...”   
Pretože inak sa urobí ako nejaký školák len z toho, že niekto prešiel úžasne dlhými prstami po jeho pokožke.

Zavrel oči.

“ Prečo si sa vrátil do Rokfortu, po tom čo…?” spýtal sa ho Remus. “ To kvôli Harrymu?”

“ Najprv áno,” súhlasil Sirius. Remusove nechty boli trochu ostré a keď zatlačil, natiahol tú tenkú membránu  medzi slasťou a bolesťou až k prasknutiu.    
_ Ja sa zbláznim, ja sa naozaj zbláznim.  _ Sirius sa snažil sústrediť na slová, ale bez veľkého úspechu.  
  
“ Vedel som, že po ňom Červochvost pôjde, chcel som ho chrániť. A chcel som ho vidieť. Bolo to až neuveriteľné, ako veľmi sa podobal na Jamesa. Mätúce.”

“ Viem. Prvý raz som ho videl vo vlaku, keď ho prehľadávali dementori. Sotva som mal čas sa s ním porozprávať, ale potom - môj Bože, bolo to úžasné. Aj keď nie je úplne ako James - je omnoho pokornejší, omnoho-”

“ Hĺbavejší?” Len ťažko vydoloval to slovo z pamäti.  _ Do pekla. _

“Áno.”

“ To musí byť Lilyina zásluha,” odvetil Sirius, a sám sa čudoval ako uvoľnene a nonšalantne to znie. Vôbec sa tak necítil.  _ Ale vôbec. _

“Hmm,” Remus znel zamyslene. “ Niečo v ňom je. Niečo temné. Možno to je tými muklami, čo má za príbuzných, môžem si len predstavovať, čo s ním robili, kým bol z nášho dohľadu...”

“ Dozeral si na neho?”

“ Trochu,” priznal Remus. “ Ale určite nie som sám. Polovica čarodejníkov a čarodejníc v Londýne sa okolo toho domu z času na čas motala. Nikto sa príliš nepriblížil, to je jasné. Dokonca ani Arthur a Molly do tých dverí nenazreli a tých len máločo zastaví. Ale - nie som si istý, že by sme teraz mali hovoriť o Harrym.”

“ Prečo nie?”

“ Pretože sme obaja nahí a ja mám o tebe veľmi nečisté myšlienky. ” Remus sa k nemu naklonil. Sirius, stále s očami pevne zavretými ho nemohol vidieť, ale cítil, ako sa posteľ pod ním prehla, ako sa Remusova horúca pokožka pritisla k tej jeho a cítil aj jeho dych, ľahký ako pierko, ach  _ kurva… _

Remus sa ho nedotkol. Nie celkom. Sirius otvoril oči a uvidel ho, s hlavou sklonenou, ako sa jeho pery vznášajú nad jedným z jeho tetovaní -  znamením _Za_ __tm_ enia.  _

Jeho orieškovo hnedé oči boli zrazu smutné a vzdialené a zdalo sa, že vedia príliš mnoho, keď sa zdvihli, aby sa stretli s tými Siriusovými. 

“Všetky majú niečo spoločné s mesiacom,” prehovoril potichu.”Tichošľap-”

“Nie,”odsekol Sirius. “Nie teraz. Remus, nechaj to tak.”

Remus sa odtiahol. Teraz medzi nimi bolo tak šesť stôp priestoru. Jazvy a mesačné znamenia a jeho tvár bolo zrazu úplne bezvýrazná.

“Dobre,” povedal Remus, ako keby to vôbec nebolelo. Možno skutočne nie. Možno si Sirius ten záblesk v jeho očiach len predstavoval. “ Ak chceš hovoriť o niečom neutrálnom, pohovorme si o prútiku.”

“O akom prútiku?”

Remus zdvihol ruku. Siriusov prútik z čierneho trhu sa skotúľal z bielizníka a preletel cez miestnosť, aby bezpečne pristál v Remusovej dlani. Zdvihol ho a držal medzi sebou a Siriusom. “  _ O tomto  _ prútiku,” povedal. “Spoznávam ho. Peter bol na svoje veci vždy opatrný.  Táto ryha na rukoväti - je tu odvtedy, čo sa pokúsil otvoriť zámok na Snapovom kufri, pamätáš sa? A tieto spálené miesta...mali sme šťastie, že Snapove ochranné kúzla neboli smrteľné.”

“ To by som mu nikdy neodpustil,” zamumlal Sirius a snažil sa márne spomenúť, prečo vlastne hovoria o Severusovi Snapovi.    
“ Teda - čože?”

“ Máš Petrov prútik.”

“No a?”

“Prečo?”

“ Nejaký som potreboval. A tento fungoval.”

“ Čakáš, že skutočne uverím, že zo všetkých tých prútikov, ku ktorým si sa mohol dostať sa len tak  _ prihodilo,  _ že zrazu máš práve ten, ktorý patril Petrovi Pettigrewovi? Sirius...” Remus znel ako nejaká stará dievka, keď použil ten svoj tón  _ Tak-veľmi-som-z-teba-sklamaný.  _ “ Čo chystáš?”

“Nič!” No, nebolo to tak úplne nič. A Remus vždy vedel odhaliť lži. “ Myslel som si...že by sme mohli Červochvosta sledovať. Pomocou jeho prútika.”

Remusove dlhé, štíhle prsty sa zovreli okolo ebenu a kĺby mu napätím zbeleli. 

“ Čože?”

“ Dáva to zmysel. Nejakým spôsobom je na neho stále naladený, Remus, cítim to - cítim  _ jeho- _ ”

“Ty si-” Remus sa zhlboka nadýchol a len ťažko ovládal svoj zvyšujúci sa hlas. “ Znieš ako šialenec. Nie. Posledná vec, ktorú teraz potrebujeme je, aby si  _ ty  _ prenasledoval Červochvosta.”

“ Nie ja.  _ My. _ ”

“Nie.”

“ V Škriekajúcej búde si bol úplne pripravený.”

“To bolo iné a  _ ty  _ si mal čakať, skoro si nechal tie deti zabiť!”

“ Och, a ty by si to snáď urobil inak?” Sirius bol naštvaný a posadil sa, aby sa oprel chrbtom o stenu a zízal pred seba. Remus sa od neho odtiahol ešte viac a prehodil dlhé nohy cez okraj postele, aby sa aj on posadil. Tenká biela prikrývka sa okolo neho omotala, kĺzala po jeho slonovinovej koži. “ Bola to  _ šanca!  _ Peter ich mohol zabiť, vieš-”

“ Mohol ich zabiť kedykoľvek by si zmyslel!” prerušil ho Remus  a otočil sa k nemu so zúrivosťou v očiach. Jazvy na jeho tvári hnevom stmavli. “ Ukrýval sa, nikdy by neriskoval ten svoj mizerný potkaní krk  útokom na Harryho, alebo kohokoľvek iného. Kým si sa do toho nevložil ty-”

“ Pokiaľ by nebolo mňa, stále by bol tam, čakal by na svoju chvíľu, a ty -  _ ty  _ si nič ani len netušil, však? Bol si k nemu  _ tak blízko,  _ a nikdy si si nič nevšimol, Remus, a o tom to je - v skutočnosti si stál priamo tam  _ a nevidel si ho!  _ ”

Remus sa postavil, civel pred seba a vykročil preč. Slnečné svetlo ožiarilo jeho telo, keď prešiel cez lúče, ktoré do izby dopadali z okna.  
Sirius za ním zakričal: “ Stále by bol tam! Čakal by len na to, až mu  _ Veď-vieš-kto  _ prikáže a on bude môcť vraziť dýku Harrymu do chrbta a ty to kurva vieš! Nemôžeme ho nechať len tak ujsť, nie po tom, čo urobil. Musíme ho dostať, do pekla, musíme ho  _ zabiť-  _ ”

“Nehovor mi, čo musíme urobiť,” zavrčal Remus a vrhol sa späť na posteľ. Zvieral posteľnú plachtu v zaťatých pästiach a naklonil sa dopredu.    
Zúrivo ceril ostré zuby.  
“ _ Nepôjdeš po Pettigrewovi. _ ”

“ No tak to ma skús, kurva, zastaviť-”

Remus prekonal celú šírku postele jediným hladkým vlčím skokom, pristál takmer na ňom a prišpendlil ho k stene. Jednu ruku v Siriusových vlasoch, zvrátil jeho hlavu dozadu. Remus voňal potom a pachom sexu a  _ Bože,  _ jeho zuby boli na Siriusovom hrdle, škrabli ho po ohryzku, ten takmer neznesiteľný tlak…

Potom Remus trhol prikrývkou, ktorá ich delila a pritisol sa na neho - ako mu mohlo uniknúť, že má Remus erekciu? Na tom nezáležalo, pretože zovrel Siriusove vlasy pevnejšie a plienil jeho hrdlo tými svojimi horúcimi  uhryznutiami, zatiaľ čo jeho ľavá ruka surovo zvierala jeho penis, ach  _ Ježiši... _ Sirius vzlykol a vzdal sa. Horúce, lepkavé kŕče a Remus sa pohyboval čoraz rýchlejšie, než sa vôbec zdalo možné - zdrapol ho a pritlačil tvárou na matrac, ruka na zadnej strane krku ho držala dolu. Toto bol Remus, ktorého nepoznal - vždy bol pochovaný pod všetkou tou zdvorilosťou a opatrnými, dokonale zvolenými slovami.    
Toto bol ten  _ prekliaty.  _ Vlk v jeho srdci. 

Remus zaťal zuby do jeho ramena a sotva znateľne zavrčal, keď ho priľahol. Keď ho kúsok po kúsku rozbíjal na bezcenné črepiny.   
“ Nepôjdeš po Červochvostovi. Necháš to na mňa. Povedz ´áno´.”

“ Áno,” odvetil Sirius. Trochu svoju rozhorúčenú tvár posunul po chladivej bavlne vankúša.  Remusova ruka mu odhrnula vlasy z tváre.  Ich oči sa stretli.   
“ Áno,” povedal znovu. “ Áno, áno, dobre _ , _ Moony, jasné?”

Súhlasil však aj s niečím iným a divoká iskra v Remusovom oku mu napovedala, že rozumie.  _ Potreboval ho.  _ Potreboval telo a vášeň a ešte niečo iné, oveľa hlbšie. Poznám ťa, Moony.  
_ Viem, aké je to byť šialený.  _

“Áno,” zašepkal Remus a kruté zovretie na Siriusovom krku povolilo, zmenilo sa na pohladenie pozdĺž vystupujúcich kopčekov na jeho chrbtici.    
“ A teraz buď už konečne ticho.”

Nebol, ale tie zvuky čo vydával, aj tak neboli slová. 

***

 

Chcel svoj sľub dodržať, aj keď túžba vyraziť po Červochvostových stopách v ňom neustále pulzovala ako horúci červený bod. Za svoj život už porušil dosť sľubov.   
_ Nebuď taký strachopud, James, budeš v bezpečí. Samozrejme, že sa o Harryho postarám, keby sa niečo stalo. Nie, samozrejme, že sa nič nestane tebe ani Lily, to ti sľubujem.  _

Tento sľub neporuší. Nie, ak ho dal Remusovi.

Ich hnev zanechal stopy, červené línie na Siriusovej hrudi, stopy po uhryznutiach na jeho ramenách a chrbte, modriny na jeho krku. Prichytil Remusa, ako si tie dôkazy obzerá nad čajom, oči doširoka otvorené a bezbranné, bol znepokojený. 

“ Čo je?” Sirius si nalial trochu medu na toast a vychutnával si tú sladkosť. Med mu pripadal ako tekuté slnečné svetlo. Silné a ťažké na jazyku. Vždy ho miloval, a tá chuť mu chýbala už strašne dlho.

“ Prepáč.”

Remusove slová boli tiché, sotva sa dali počuť. V jeho tóne bolo však zreteľné, že ho niečo trápi.    
“ Nevedel som čo - Sirius, ja som nikdy -”

“ V pohode,” 

“ Nie, to nie je. Prepáč mi to. Naozaj.”

“ Remus, ak si vážne myslíš, že si mi ublížil, uvedom si s kým hovoríš. Dvanásť rokov v tej najhoršej diere, akú len čarodejnícka myseľ dokázala vymyslieť, pamätáš?” Usmial sa a vyceril pri tom zuby. Vôbec nemal predstavu, ako to vyzerá - jeho tvár zabudla väčšinu ľudských výrazov. Predpokladal, že pôsobí trochu desivo, vzhľadom na záblesk averzie v Remusovej tvári.    
“ Si zo seba prekvapený? Nikdy si takto nestratil nad sebou kontrolu?”

“ Ale áno, stratil.” Remus sa hral so svojou šálkou, otáčal ju v prstoch tam a späť, hľadel na ňu tak sústredene, vyzeral, že sa snaží čítať budúcnosť z čajových lístkov. “ Už je to dávno, čo som sa tak vytočil. Nestalo sa to odkedy-”

“ Od kedy?” Sirius sa naklonil, aby nalial čaj. Remus sa na neho pozrel, ale potom zraku znovu sklopil.    
“ Nechceš o tom hovoriť?”

“ Nijak zvlášť.”

“ Ublížil si niekomu?”

Žiadna odpoveď. Remusove prsty zvierajúce šálku boli takmer biele.

“ Stalo sa to niekedy okolo splnu? Lebo k tomu sa akurát blížime.”

“ Čím som starší, tým je to horšie. A tento mesiac horšie než kedykoľvek predtým.”

To nebolo dobré. Sirius si odkašľal. “ Je to kvôli tomu Snapovmu elixíru? Nepomáha ti to?”

Chvíľu bolo ticho. “ Rozhodol sa, že pre Rád nie som nijako užitočný, keď som upaľoval za tebou, takže nemá žiadnu povinnosť mi ho ďalej pripravovať.”   
V Remusovom hlase, ktorý bol obvykle milý a prívetivý, znela trpkosť. 

“ Dávka, ktorú som si vzal minulý mesiac bola posledná, ktorú vyrobil….pokým sa nevrátim späť.”

_ Skurvený bastard.  _ Nebolo to ale žiadne prekvapenie. “ A to mu Dumbledore dovolil?”

“Dumbledore o tom nevie.”

“Remus -”

Remus sa odsunul od stola, až šálky na ňom zarachotili. “ Nepotrebujem to, Sirius! Nezastaví to premenu, akurát mi to pomáha - ostať pod kontrolou. To je všetko. Nebudem žobrať a už vôbec nie o láskavosti od Severusa Snapa. Žil som takto celý život a dokážem žiť bez jeho elixírov aj naďalej, ak budem musieť.”

Nevyslovené dôsledky toho rozhodnutia viseli vo vzduchu a Sirius sotva dokázal dýchať. 

“ To si nevezmem na zodpovednosť. Nie kvôli mne. Ako si povedal Moony, je mi tu fajn. Prežijem.  Ak ti tie prekliate lieky pomáhajú, chcem aby si si ich vzal. Vráť sa.”

“ A nechám ťa tu, čo? Vyčkávať a rozjímať? Myslel som si, že toho už máš celkom dosť, po -” Remus sa zarazil.

“Azkabane.” Dokončil za neho Sirius tichým hlasom. “ Môžeš to pokojne vysloviť.”

“ Správne, po Azkabane. Dvanásť rokov vyčkávania a poznám ťa Sirius. Viem, aký odhodlaný dokážeš byť. Všetko o čom si premýšľal bola určite vina a odplata. Za Jamesa a Lily. Nie -  _ za nás všetkých. _ ”

Správne, ako vždy. Remus ho vždy poznal najlepšie. “ Nebolo to  _ všetko,  _ o čom som tam premýšľal.”   
Len väčšinu času. A po tom, čo uvidel tú prekliatu fotku v  _ Dennom Prorokovi,  _ po tom čo si uvedomil, že Červochvost je nažive…”Bola to len náhoda. Ten prútik. Nehľadal som ho, vieš?”

Remus zdvihol hlavu a venoval mu dlhý pohľad, akoby ho odhadoval.    
“Ja viem,” povedal nakoniec. “ A to ma znepokojuje. Teba nie?”

Svoj čaj dopili v tichosti.

 

***

 

Päť dní do splnu. Teritóriá, ktoré si stanovili medzi sebou sa obozretne rozširovali. Zhovárali sa. Priznávali staré hriechy a znovu sa učili kde sú hranice. Smiali sa ako deti, čo bol väčší dar, než v aký si Sirius kedy dovolil dúfať. 

Ale kedykoľvek sa dotkol ten toho prekliateho čierneho prútika, toho s ryhou na rukoväti, pocítil v ruke teplo a život. Pripomínal mu zradu a stratu tých, ktorých miloval. Priam  _ cítil  _ Červochvostovu prítomnosť, keď sa dotkol jeho prútika, bolo to ako temné tajomstvo zažraté hlboko v jeho srdci ako čierny červ. 

Mohol by Pettigrewa nájsť, vedel, že by mohol. Pristihol sa pri tom ako premýšľa o tom,  _ čo Remus nevie...mohol by som mu povedať, že potrebujeme zásoby, ísť a spýtať sa pár otázok.  _ _  
_ Tým, že bol tak dlho väznený v Azkabane sa stal citlivým na zákazy a obmedzenia.  Chcel tu zostať s Remusom,  _ zúfalo  _ to chcel, ale jedna jeho časť sa vždy niečo hľadala niečo  _ tam vonku. _

Hľadala pomstu.

Nútilo ho to, aby sa učil viac a rýchlejšie. Ukázalo sa, že Remus dokáže byť ako profesor dosť drsný bastard, ešte horší než Minerva McGonagallová v časoch najväčšej slávy. A nechcel Siriusiovi dovoliť, aby si vybral učebné osnovy sám.

“ Sirius, nemôžeš sa stále spoliehať na to, že sa premeníš na Tichošľapa, keď sa budeš musieť dostať z nejakých sračiek,” povedal mu raz rozčúlený nad Siriusovym (štrnástym!) neúspešným pokusom vyvolať Patronusa. “ Musíš byť schopný odraziť demenetorov a ty to vieš. Tak sa nevzdávaj!”

“Patronus závisí na šťastných spomienkach. Koľko myslíš, že ich asi tak mám?” odsekol Sirius jedovato.

“ Dúfam, že viac než si ich mal pred pár dňami,” odvetil Remus. “ Je len na tebe, aké spomienky na kúzlo použiješ.”

“ Tak toto je nefér.”

“ Nefér je to, že to ani neskúsiš.”

“ Ale ja to skúšam, do pekla.  _ Dvanásť rokov,  _ Remus! Môžeš byť rád, že som viac-menej nad vecou a príčetný.”

“ To som,” odvetil. “ Len chcem, aby si taký zostal.”

Boli vonku v záhrade, do ktorej sa pomaly vkrádal súmrak. Remus sedel na nízkom kamennom múriku, ruky zložené medzi kolenami, prútikom v dlhých prstoch vyklepával o nohu nejaký nervózny jazzový rytmus. Mal na sebe staré nohavice a košeľu s vyhrnutými rukávmi, pár gombíkov rozopnutých. Vietor sa pohrával s jeho vlasmi a oblečením. Vyzeral...zvláštne. Bol  _ krásny.  _ Sirius ho chvíľku pozoroval a cítil sa oproti nemu neohrabaný a na nič.. Remus nikdy nezvládol kúzlo horšie než na majstrovskej úrovni a to v bleskovom čase. Siriusovi Blackovi, na druhej strane, sa museli vedomosti vtĺkať do hlavy pneumatickým kladivom. Čarovanie nikdy neboli jeho obľúbeným predmetom.   
Ale to nebola Remusova chyba.

“ Už si unavený?” spýtal sa Remus šibalsky. Sirius bol, po celom dni nadávania a frustrácie. Ale nie až tak, aby to priznal. 

“ Samozrejme, že nie.”

“Tak to skúsme znovu.”

“Nie, skúsme niečo iné,” navrhol Sirius. “ Nejaké kliatby?”

Remus na neho vrhol temný podozrievavý pohľad. Nie bez dôvodu. “Prečo?”

“ Ty si povedal, že som totálne neschopný brániť sa.”

“Chceš duel?”

“ Prečo nie?”

“ Prichádzajú mi na um mnohé dôvody, Sirius a nie posledným z nich je to, že ti nechcem ublížiť.”   
Pohľadom ľahko skĺzol po blednúcej modrine na jeho krku, ktorá mala tvar jeho zubov. “Znovu.”

“ Lenže teraz si nejdeme dať do držky alebo čo, Moony, hovoríme o kliatbach, a pokiaľ si spomínam, v tých som bol vždy lepší než ty.”

“Cvičil som.”

“ A ja som mal vždy talent. Pamätáš?”

Remus to chvíľku zvažoval, potom sa zdvihol z múrika a šiel k nemu. “ Predpokladám, že nechceš, aby sa z tejto záhrady stalo bojové pole” povedal, a Sirius sa rozhliadol po divoko rastúcich rastlinách a potom ďalej, až za bránku, kde Remus znovu vztýčil mukloodpudzújuce zaklínadlá.    
Za plotom bolo pole, na ktorom sa vlnila tráva. Muklovské lietadlo práve križovalo oblohu. Siriusov pohľad zablúdil ďalej, až k horizontu. Keď sa znovu otočil, zistil, že Remus prekročil vzdialenosť, ktorú medzi sebou bezpečne udržiavali a stojí rovno oproti nemu. 

Nič len zem a obloha. Pokoj a mier. 

“ Pripravený?” spýtal sa Sirius.

Remus prikývol a vystrelil z prútika bez varovania povrazy, ktoré sa ako hady omotali okolo Siriusovych členkov. Živé putá. Zápasil si nimi, ale boli príliš silné.

Veľmi opatrne skúsi  _ diffindo,  _ aby ich rozrezal.  Keď ich kúzlo preseklo, vyparili sa ako dym. 

Tú chvíľu však Remus samozrejme využil na ďalší útok.

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ”

To Sirius očakával. V tej istej chvíli namieril prútik Petra Pettigrewa a vykríkol  _ Protego!  _ Netušil, či je on sám dosť silný na to, aby odvrátil zaklínadlo, faktom však bolo že tie dva záblesky sa navzájom stretli a jeden druhý pohltil.

Nuž. To bolo zaujímavé.

Remus ho však nenechal, aby si to vychutnal. Súboj sa už začal - odpaľovacie kúzlo, ktoré Sirius ľahko odvrátil, však zasiahlo suchú trávu a tak museli z prútikov vyčariť vodu a uhasiť to. Sirius sa medzitým pokúsil o záškodnícku akciu pomocou mätúceho zaklínadla  _ Confundus,  _ ale zdalo sa, že Remus má oči aj na chrbte. Opatrne okolo seba krúžili. Pomaly sa stmievalo, obloha bola ako temný modrý zamat, západ slnka pozlátil vrcholky stromov. Noc prichádzala rýchlo.

“Lumos,” povedal Sirius a na konci jeho prútika sa rozžiarilo svetlo. “ Už je neskoro. Chceš uzavrieť prímerie?”

“Ty si začal.”

“ Bol to dlhý deň,”

“ _ Petrificus- _ ”

“ _ Silencio! _ ” Sirius bol rýchlejší a videl, ako jeho zaklínadlo zasiahlo Remusa a on nebol schopný dokončiť to svoje.    
“Ha - mal si moju ponuku prijať, Remus. Máš šťastie, že som ťa nezasiahol štekliacim zaklínadlom. Myslím, že  _ už som pripravený  _ čeliť Červochvostovi, čo myslíš?” Cítil sa nepremožiteľný.  Cítil sa mocný, keď videl frustráciu v Remusových očiach. 

Remus mávol prútikom a nonverbálne zrušil S _ ilencio.   _ Znovu stáli oproti sebe a hľadeli jeden na druhého. Sirius sa usmieval do hutnejúcej temnoty. “ Si pripravený to vzdať?” spýtal sa.

Remus len zdvihol svoj prútik a povedal: “ Crucio.”

Agónia vypukla bez varovania, zmietla Siriusa v búrke ostrých, bodajúcich nožov a páliacej kyseliny, vlna čistej, nemysliteľnej bolesti. Počul sám seba ako kričí, a potom cítil, akoby ho na vrchole všetkej tej bolesti zasiahlo ďalšie kúzlo, niečo, čo naveky uzamklo krik v jeho hrdle. Padol na kolená a triasol sa v kŕčoch. Nemohol vydať ani hlásku.

Remus kráčal dopredu, pomalé rozvážne kroky, ale on cítil len bolesť, akoby bol trhaný na kúsky, akoby bol sťahovaný z kože zaživa a  _ och, Bože, Moony prestaň… _

Remus sa pozeral dolu na neho a tá jemná tvár bola akoby prázdna. Oči tmavé a neznáme.

_ Prosím. _

Remusova ruka sa triasla, ale prsty okolo prútika mal pevne zovreté. Pomaly si kľakol k Siriusovi a zašepkal  _ Finite incantatem,  _ aby zrušil kliatbu.

Vtedy sa všetok krik vyrinul z jeho hrdla naraz, bolo to ako krvácanie a on padal dopredu na zem.

Remus ho zachytil a držal ho, kým sa Siriusov krik nezmenil na tiché, bolestivé stony a  nevtlačil svoju tvár najprv do chladivej bavlny košele svojho milenca a potom do upokojujúcej priehlbiny pod jeho krkom. Až potom konečne nabral dych.    
Remus trasúcicmi sa rukami hladil jeho vlasy, znovu a znovu.

“ Ešte nie si pripravený,” zašepkal Remus.    
“Prepáč, je mi to tak ľúto, ale musíš pochopiť, že reálny súboj by si neprežil - ešte nie.”

Sirius cítil Remusovu úzkosť, aj keď jeho vlastné kŕče ešte neprestali.

Už o tom nehovorili.

Nalsedujúce ráno Sirius vstal, išiel do záhrady a začal trénovať.    
  


_ Expecto patronum! _

Remus vyšiel za ním a mlčky ho pozoroval.  

Po chvíli ho Sirius požiadal, aby mu pomohol.

 

***

 

Boli dva dni pred splnom a Remus začal byť podráždený. Nervózny. Pripravený pustiť sa do hádky aj pri najmenšom náznaku urážky. Naopak, Sirius sa cítil tým veselšie, čím horšie to bolo.  _ Perverzné. _

Toto sa nezmenilo. Remusova zvyšujúca sa takmer ženská náladovosť bola medzi Záškodníkmi nekonečným zdrojom vtipov, a Sirius nemohol pochopiť, prečo to Remusovi tak vtipné vôbec nepríde, ale kurva - vtedy to bola sranda.   
Ešte stále bola. Tajne. Tak trochu. Nie, že by sa to odvážil priznať.

To, čo rozhodne  _ nebolo vtipné  _ bola malá skrinka napchatá reťazami. Alebo skôr to, že ich Remus mal zbalené v kurfri medzi topánkami, oblekmi a spodnou bielizňou, ako by to bola len ďalšia nevyhnutná životná potreba. 

Tvárou v tvár tejto skľučujúcej skutočnosti Sirius zistil, že potrebuje niečo...niečo...čím by sa rozptýlil. Ten obrovský kufor obsahoval aj knihy,  _ samozrejme.  _ Remus Lupin bez kníh, to bolo niečo nepredstaviteľné.  Sirius si prezeral zväzky, ktoré sa pozvoľna kopili na bielizníku v spálni, až našiel jeden bez názvu na chrbte. Obal bol z čiernej kože. Runy na vnútorných stránkach boli napísané vyblednutým, starým hnedým atramentom, ktorý pokojne mohol byť kedysi aj krvou.    
_ Starobylé magické znaky  _ nikdy neboli v škole jeho obľúbeným predmetom.   __ Vzal si knihu do postele a pomaly sa lúskal staré zažltnuté stránky. Prvá kapitola bola o oživovaní mŕtvych.  _ Čierna mágia.  _ Remus mal knihu čiernej mágie. Nuž -  _ samozrejme, že mal, no nie?  _ Dumbledore by ho nenajal ako učiteľa Obrany proti čiernej mágií len kvôli tomu, že bol pekný chlapec s milým úsmevom. V Remusovi sa skrývali temné hlbiny. Vrstvy, ktoré možno ani Sirius, ktorý ho zo živých ľudí poznal najlepšie, nikdy nepochopí. 

Siriusa však kniha napriek tomu zaujala. Rýchlo obracal stránky, aby našiel niečo vzrušujúce, najlepšie s ilustráciami - a potom našiel tenký list papiera vložený medzi stránkami. Záložka, veľmi malá - Remus zrejme nechcel, aby si ju niekto všimol. 

Otočil na príslušnú stránku a s ťažkosťami sa začítal do textu. Cítil, ako jeho srdce vynechalo jeden úder a následne sa rozbúšilo rýchlejšie. Cítil, ako sa do červena rozpálená obsesia Červochvostom vracia, ako opakujúca sa migréna. Remus mal záložku na strane obsahujúcej spôsoby, ako zoslať zaklínadlo na diaľku, za predpokladu, že máte k dispozícií osobnú vec  _ cieľovej osoby _ . Za čias najväčšej slávy smrťožrútov to bolo populárne -  bolo to šikovné, ak ste chceli niekoho zavraždiť. 

Vyžadovalo to osobnú vec. _Napríklad Pettigrewov prútik_. Odpoveď bola tu, priamo v jeho rukách, už len mať gule na to použiť niečo také. 

Siriusovi sa zrazu postavili chĺpky vzadu na krku, zatresol knihu a vyletel z postele, aby ju vrátil späť na bielizník, presne na miesto, kde ju našiel. Vybral inú, rýchlo v nej listoval a snažil sa nesledovať dvere, pretože vedel, že každú sekundu…

“ V tej nie sú žiadne obrázky, Tichošľap,” povedal Remus. “ Skús tú červenú.”   
Stál vo dverách, rukávy košele vyhrnuté po lakte. Na predlaktiach a kolenách mal prach a špinu,akoby niečo vlastnoručne vyrábal...jeho vlastné väzenie v temnej komore. 

Sirius zavrčal. “ Ha-ha.”

“Hľadáš niečo konkrétne?”

“Niečo, čím by som si zabil čas. Počul som, že čítanie celkom dobre funguje.”  Vzhliadol a uvidel Remusove unavené oči. “ Mal by si si oddýchnuť.”

“Nie, kým to nedokončím.”

“ Máš ešte jeden deň.”

Remus bez slova zavrtel hlavou. 

“ Samovražda by problém vyriešila okamžite, ale to je trošku extrémne. Ak môžem súdiť...”

“ Nemôžeš,” odsekol Remus, ale hneď zdvihol ruky ako ospravedlnenie. “Prepáč. Ospravedlňujem sa. Ale musím to urobiť, nemôžem čakať.”

Sirius prikývol a ruka s knihou mu klesla k boku.    
“Tak si sadni do kresla a rozkazuj,” povedal a potom sa divoko uškrnul. “ Mám šikovné ručičky. Chceš ukážku?”

“ Nerob to,” Remusove oči boli unavené a vystrašené. “Nemôžem-”

Sirius šiel k nemu a objal ho. Držal ho, až pokým Remusovo ako struna napnuté telo nepovolilo k zvieracej poddajnosti. 

“Ľahké,” zašepkal Sirius a pritisol svoje pery na miesto pod Remusovym uchom. “ Nedoberám si ťa. Čokoľvek chceš, Moony. To vieš.”

Remusovi unikol chvejivý výdych a odtiahol sa, hľadiac do zeme. “Len ma neopusti,” povedal. “ Len to mi sľúb.”

“ Neopustím.”

Remus prikývol a odišiel. Za pár ďalších minút začul Sirius znovu zvuky náradia. Zavrtel hlavou a vošiel si rukami do svojich strapatých vlasov, znovu sa pozeral na poličku, kde ležali knihy. 

Nevinný tvar čiernej knihy bez názvu. 

Zhlboka sa nadýchol a šiel pomôcť Remusovi s jeho väzením.

 

***  
  


Na dni, keď bol spln, nebolo nič normálne, aj keď obaja predstierali, že je. Robili drobné práce, pripravovali si jedlo, upratovali a trávili čas všetkými tými zbytočnosťami, ktorými je naplnený každodenný život. Remus však bol čoraz bledší, zachmúrenejší a mlčanlivejší. Od obeda odmietal jesť či piť. Ale toto tiež nebolo nič nové. Sirius si na to pamätal z Rokfortu - ako sa snažili nachádzať vynaliezavé výhovorky na Remusovu rastúcu výbušnosť či absencie. Nikto nemal počas školského roku toľko chorých príbuzných.

Keď padla noc, Remus sa zdvihol a mlčky odišiel do komory.  Otvoril dvere a začal si rozopínať košeľu. Sirius ho bez slova nasledoval. Len bral jeho veci tak, ako si ich Remus vyzliekal. Jeho oblečenie bolo teplé. Remusova pokožka však vyzerala striebristá a chladná, akoby sa na nej zachytilo mesačné svetlo. 

Potom sa s ťažkosťami posadil dolu, na stiesnené miesto, ktoré si tam vytvoril. 

“Je to v poriadku,” povedal, keď sa nahol, aby zaklapol puto na ľavom členku a potom na pravom. Jeho nahé chodidlá vyzerali dlhé a úzke a strašidelne zraniteľné. Sirius sa ich takmer bolestivo túžil dotknúť, zohriať ich svojim vlastným teplom. Tá prekliata komora bola úplne vymrznutá. Videl, ako sa mu dych zráža pred očami do takmer priehľadných obláčikov.   
“ Čokoľvek budeš - ”

“ Neotvárať dvere, áno, Remus. Nie som úplný idiot, poznám pravidlá, “ odsekol Sirius nahnevane. Skrčil sa vedľa Remusa, opretý o kamennú stenu.  _ Kameň, drevo a pevné dvere.  _ Tá uzavretosť priestoru, ten  _ pach,  _ pripomínal Siriusovi Azkaban. Musel bojovať sám so sebou, aby dokázal vôbec dýchať.

Remus bol pod svojimi jazvami v tvári bledý,  _ kurva,  _ bol poplátaný  z rôznych jaziev a zranení, jeho telo bolo diagramom minulej bolesti, ktorú žiadna láska na svete nemohla vymazať.

“ Kurva,” zašepkal Remus a nechal svoju hlavu klesnúť dozadu. “Mal by si odísť, Sirius.”

Znel zachrípnuto.

“Nie. Ešte nie je čas.”

Remus sa na neho pozrel spod privretých viečok.  _ Strapaté vlasy, oči nenapraviteľného rojka, jazvy, úžasná línia jeho hrdla končiaca v priehlbine jeho kľúčnych kostí, Dlhé paže a štíhle predlaktia, ktoré budú železom prikované k stene.  _

“ Na čo myslíš?” spýtal sa. Sirius zažmurkal a zavrtel hlavou. “ Vyzeráš - rozptyľujúco.”

“ Zabudni na to.” Bolo až príliš trápne priznať, že ho takto vidí, teraz, keď bol nahý a snažil sa držať si odstup, priznať, že na neho myslí spôsobom, ktorý by ho v podobnej situácií vôbec nemal napadnúť.   _ Nie teraz.  _

“Chcel by si mi niečo povedať, Tichošľap?” Remusov dych sa zrýchlil. Prehĺbil. Jeho svalnatý hrudník sa dvíhal a klesal pod jeho silou. 

“Nie.”

“ Dobre, tak to dokonči, dobre?” zdvihol svoju ruku, ktorú ešte nemal pripútanú.

“Ešte nie je čas.”

“Ale už sa blíži.”

“ Ja ne-”  _ Ja toto nechcem robiť. Nechcem ťa takto vidieť.  _

Remusove premeny v Škriekajúcej búde boli jedna vec - niečo ako hrozná nehoda. Ale celý tento rituál príprav mal v sebe hnusnú chladnú príchuť úmyselného uväznenia. Sirius sa vďaka tomu cítil hrozne...alebo skôr hrozne zvláštne. Nútilo ho to k tomu, aby poprel vlastné potreby. 

Ale -  _ a vďaka tomu sa naozaj hanbil ako pes -  _ pohľad na Remusa takto bezbranného mu spôsoboval sucho v ústach a tlak v nohaviciach. 

A drahý Bože, Remus  _ to vedel.  _ Cítil to, vyňuchal to, čítal mu to v tvári.  Pozeral sa na neho svojimi horúcimi, ospalými, napoly zastretými očami. “ Toto by sme mali niekedy vyskúšať aj mimo splnu,” povedal. “Myslím, že by to mohlo byť celkom zaujímavé.”

Jeho tón bol zámerne provokatívny. Sirius videl ten strach i tú odvahu a - iskru vášne. Zaklapol posledné puto okolo Remusovho zápästia. Potom sa oprel o ruky po oboch stranách Remusovej hlavy a pozrel dolu. 

Remus toto celé považoval zrejme  _ za viac než zaujímavé. _

“Hej, prepáč,” ospravedlnil sa. “Som kvôli tomu trošku-”

“Chlípny?”

“ Očividne.”

“To vidím,” prisvedčil Sirius. “Takže koľko času máme?”

Remus sa zhlboka nešťastne nadýchol.  
” Nie dosť.”

“Viem byť rýchly,” Sirius si kľakol medzi Remusove rozkročné kolená a zovrel jeho horúci penis v ruke. Prešiel po ňom pomaly hore a dolu. “ Chceš to?”

Remus vydal bezmocný ston a zavrel oči. Hlavou udrel o stenu za sebou. V Siriusovom zovretí nedobrovoľne stvrdol. 

“Hej. Myslím, že áno.”

Potom už boli Siriusove ústa príliš zamestnané na to, aby sa posmievali.  Sal a zohrieval a pohyboval sa, až kým Remus nezačal prirážať v zúfalej snahe, ktorú nedokázal udržať na uzde. 

Bolo to rýchle a klzké a tvrdé a -  _ tak dobré. _

Remus sa drsne urobil a jeho stony prechádzali pomaly do vrčania - ale on sa nezmenil, zatiaľ nie.  Jeho oči sa leskli ako v horúčke, triasol sa a snažil sa uhnúť pred dotykom Siriusovych prstov, ale stále bol človekom.

Skoro.

“ Ty si sa úplne pomiatol,” povedal chrapľavým hlasom, keď ho Sirius pobozkal.

“ Hej. Nezabudni upovedomiť  _ Denného Proroka. _ ”

“ Musíš ísť.  -Počkaj!” vyhŕkol, keď ho chcel Sirius poslúchnuť. “Neodchádzaj - teda nechoď ďaleko. Ak budeš na blízku, bude to lepšie. Ak budeš so mnou hovoriť...”

“Neopustím ťa, Moony.” A ako všetky svoje sľuby, aj tento myslel vážne. Sirius Black prísahy vždy skladal ľahko - ale dodržať ich, to bola iná vec.

Remus sa trochu upokojil. Venoval mu mierny úsmev, ale ten zmizol, akonáhle mu v očiach prebleskol odtieň zlata. “ Zavri dvere,” prikázal mu. “ Teraz Sirius, prosím.”

Zaváhal.  _ Možno sa to nestane.  _ Nebola to nová myšlienka. Celú tú dobu počas školy, každý spln, mal Sirius prchavý dojem, že  _ možno tento raz  _ sa stane zázrak, že sa nejaký milosrdný boh pozrie dolu a povie si  _ och do pekla, toto nie je moc dobré, že?  _  a mávne rukou, aby Remusa vyslobodil z jeho osobného pekla. 

Lenže Remus lapal po dychu, jeho oči nadobúdali priam mimozemskú farbu a Sirius mohol priam cítiť tú agóniu, v ktorej sa zmietalo jeho telo. To utrpenie bolo intenzívne, ako  _ Crutiatus,  _ akurát tu nebol žiadny nepriateľ s ktorým by mohol bojovať, žiadne zaklínadlo, ktoré by mohol zoslať na svoju obranu.

Za túto bolesť neexistovala žiadna odplata. 

“Vypadni!” zreval Remus horúčkovito. “ Bože, vypadni,  _ hneď! _ ”

Sirius váhal. Remusovo telo -  _ nie, to nebol Remus, nemohol byť -  _ sa naplo v reťaziach a tie nádherné, ladné ruky sa začali krútiť a meniť. Pazúry ostré ako nože sa krvavo vynorili z končekov jeho prstov. 

Sirius sa potkol a vypadol von z dverí. Cúval dozadu ako krab, začul, ako Remus začal vrčať a následne vyť, keď sa snažil vyslobodiť si nohy z okov skôr, než pazúry zaškrípali aj na dlážke. Zatresol dvere a trasúcimi sa rukami ich pomocou prútika zamkol. 

Naozaj to bolo horšie než kedysi. Remus nepreháňal...nie, Remus nebol ten typ. To Sirius Black a James -  _ prekliaty-  _ Potter boli majstrami zveličovania. V škole videl Remusa premieňať sa tisíc krát. Ale nikdy ho nevidel tak plného hnevu a zúrivosti.

Vytie roztriaslo steny domca v jedinom, zmučenom tóne. Bolo to desivé. Otrasné. A nebolo nič,  _ nič, čo by si tým kurva mohol urobiť.  _ Nič, len sa prechádzať a nadávať, udierať päsťou do steny a počúvať, ako Remus pokračuje vo svojej agónií. Predstavovať si, čo sa deje v tom malom, stiesnenom priestore, keď sa tam premení dospelý vlkolak. 

“Remus,” prehovoril k dverám. “ Počúvaj, chcel si, aby som s tebou hovoril...”

Zmučené zavytie ako odpoveď. Akoby mu odpovedala samotná krv.

“ Neviem, čo chceš, aby som ti rozprával-”

Niečo narazilo do dverí neuveriteľnou silou, ale vydržali.

“Pozri, bude to v poriadku, prosím, len sa upokoj, musíš sa upokojiť. Som tu, hneď za dverami - Remus, počúvaj môj hlas-”

Pazúry sa zaťali do dreva a zaškrípali po kameni. Divoké, zúrivé vrčanie a vytie, Sirius cítil, že sa jeho žalúdok búri.  _ Toto nezvládnem. Ako ma mohol o to žiadať? _

Bolo by to ľahšie, keby bol Tichošľapom, ale Tichošlap nemohol hovoriť, nemohol poskytnúť žiadnu útechu okrem tej zvieracej - behať s vlkom v otvorenej krajine. Ale to bolo príliš nebezpečné. Moonymu sa v tomto stave nedalo veriť, ani keby bol Tichošľap s ním. Tam vonku bolo príliš veľa nevinných.

“Remus,  _ Remus Lupin,  _ musíš ma počúvať. Musíš si pamätať, kto si, že som tu a nedovolím, aby sa ti niečo stalo -”

Vytie sa stupňovalo. Vnútri bolo počuť konštantný ...zvuk vlkolaka, ktorý sa snaží dostať z pút. 

On si tam ubližoval. Príšerne si ubližoval.

_ Kurva, kurva, kurva! _

Sirius sa s ním snažil hovoriť asi hodinu, kým úplne nezachrípol. A to strašné násilie za dverami neustalo ani na chvíľu. A potom už nebolo nič, čo by mohol povedať, len tlačil ruky na dvere a kričal  _ prestaň!  _ aspoň na jednu skurvenú minútu  _ s tým, prosím, prestaň. _

Ale on samozrejme neprestal. 

Sirius nechcel odísť, ale náhle sa našiel v spálni, ako vyvaľuje oči na všetku tú  _ všednosť. Normálnosť.  _ Na ich teplú, ustlanú posteľ, na Remusovu bundu prehodenú cez operadlo stoličky, na stohy kníh, ktoré stáli na bielizníku…

Ozvalo sa ďalšie ťahavé zavytie, ktoré zaťalo pazúry rovno do jeho duše. Sirius si sadol na kraj postele a zložil hlavu do dlaní, zúfalo si prial, aby na vlkolaka mohol použiť  _ silencio…. _ nie, to bolo neuveriteľné sebecké chcieť niečo také,  _ Bože,  _ čo to  s ním je? Už to bolo dosť zlé, že Remus trpel. A žiadať ho, aby  _ trpel potichu… _

Po hodine chvejúceho sa napätia vstal, zapálil lampu a vzal plnú náruč kníh. Prehrabával sa v ich a zúfalo sa snažil nahovoriť si, že hľadá len rozptýlenie. Ale samozrejme, že vedel, čo v skutočnosti robí. Čierna kniha ležala uprostred toho zmätku ako nejaký hnusný šváb. Prešiel po nej prstami, ale potom to zavrhol a skúsil nájsť niečo iné. Prečítal stránku, ale nemohol sa sústrediť, pretože vytie bolo ako búrka v jeho vlastnej hlave, a všetko to bola jeho vina, všetka tá bolesť,  úzkosť a to, že mu kurva nebol schopný pomôcť. Prežil dvanásť rokov v Azkabane. Viac ako sto tisíc hodín  _ čakania  _ a premýšľania a  _ bezmocnosti.  _  Vedomia, že niečo je strašne zle a on nemôže urobiť nič, aby to napravil.  

Už nie.  _ Nikdy viac.  _

Urobí niečo, aby zmenil to, čo sa práve deje.

Jeho prsty znovu skĺzli na čiernu knihu. Akoby bola teplá. Teplá, ako ebenový prútik, ktorý zľahka držal v ľavej ruke. 

Vytie preskočilo o oktávu vyššie, čistá agónia. Najosamelejšie z múk.  _ Och, Bože Moony, prestaň, buď ticho, buď ticho… _

Otvoril knihu. Priamo na založenej strane - tam, kde to Remus tajne označil, ako poznámku do budúcna.  _ Necháš to na mňa,  _ prikázal mu. Remus chcel vyraziť po Červochvostovi bez neho, pretože si myslel, že Sirius ešte nie je pripravený. Alebo možno mal Remus len rovnaký hlad po pomste. A nechcel, aby Sirius vedel, do akých temných hlbočín to dospelo.

_ Nie. Ja to dokážem. Dokážem to kvôli nám obom. _

Nemohol tu ostať a počúvať ten horor celú noc. Rozprávať sa s Remusom, pretože  _ Remus tu kurva nebol, no nie snáď?  _ A vlkovi to bolo jedno. Všetko čo to zviera chcelo bola len krv, mäso a mesačný svit. 

Remus sa nikdy nedozvie, že bol preč. 

Niekedy je kapitulácia jediný spôsob prežitia.

Sirius držal prútik v ruke a čítal zaklínadlo z knihy nahlas, a dával všetko do toho, aby sa to podarilo. Stránka v knihe zažiarila, zachvela sa a stala sa niečím iným. Temným, pohyblivým obrazom. Zahalená postava prechádzala opusteným domom a niečo za sebou ťahala. 

Svetlo preblesklo po darebáckej tvári, bezfarebných očiach, neudržiavaných, riedkych vlasoch.

“Peter,” zamumlal Sirius a pocítil v sebe nenávisť takú silnú, ako vtedy v Škriekajúcej búde. To isté zlovestné pobúrenie. “ Kde si Peter? Daj nám nejakú stopu, ty prekliaty bastard...”

Pod obrazom prebleskli runy, akoby boli vytvorené z ohňa, slová  ďalšieho zaklínadla. Všetko čo musel bolo tie slová prečítať, dotknúť sa prútikom toho obrazu a  _ niečo urobiť.  _ Konečne niečo urobiť. Niečo zmeniť.

Svetlo lampy halilo izbu do mäkkého svetla, v kuchyni za dverami zavýjal Remus, kričal a bojoval s mesiacom. Bojoval so sebou.

Sirius prisahal mužovi - nie tej šialenej vyjúcej  _ veci  _ v komore

_ Vrátim sa Moony. Vrátim sa. Nikdy sa ani nedozvieš, že som bol preč. _

Dotkol sa prútikom Petra Pettigrewa toho obrázku v knihe a zmizol.

 

***

 

Pristál v temnote a kúdoloch prachu, akoby ho niečo prevrátil na ruby a zas dalo dokopy bez nejakého záujmu o to, ako má ľudské telo vyzerať. Bolestivé. Dezorientujúce.

V ďalšej sekunde pocítil, že narušil ochranné zaklínadlá, počul magický alarm a vedel, že urobil hroznú chybu. Fatálnu. 

“ _ Lumos! _ ” zasyčal a Pettigrewov prútik sa rozsvietl modrobielym svetlom, aby ožiaril úzku miestnosť so zvláštnymi proporciami. Prach, rozbitý nábytok, neporiadok a celé kopce krabíc sa kopili pri vzdialenejšej stene. Možno nejaké skladisko?

Zrazu sa zo zeme vynorili štyri steny tvorené pevnými kovovými tyčami a zovreli sa okolo Siriusa ako pasca na medvede a ďalšia sa spustila zo stropu, aby ho dokonale uväznila. Tam, kde sa jednotlivé časti spájali zažiarilo biele svetlo a kov sa zvaril dohromady. Stalo sa to v jedinej sekunde, prv než si stihol uvedomiť, čo sa vlastne deje - keď natiahol ruku a zovrel ju okolo jednej zo železných tyčí, už bolo príliš neskoro. 

Bol v klietke. V takej, z ktorej nevedú žiadne dvere.

Panika sa v ňom vzmáhala, keď mu to pripomenulo Azkaban, ale donútil sa zostať pokojný. Už bol uväznený. A našiel cestu von...a mal aj prútik. Tentoraz mal nakoniec aj prútik.

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” zvolal hlas za ním  prútik Petra Pettigrewa mu vyletel z ruky a zmizol niekde v temnote.    
“ Takže Black, je to o-”niekto, kto k nemu kráčal z tmy sa potkol. “Och, do prdele... _ Lumos! _ ”

Čarodejník na ľavej strane ho najprv oslepil svetlom z prútika, ale potom prešiel do rohu, aby zapálil zopár sviečok a mäkké prirodzené svetlo nahradilo to magické.    
Sirius, ktorý sa inštinktívne odtiahol od mreží nemohol uveriť vlastným očiam-    
Nebol to Peter Pettigrew. Bol to Jarrell, slizký, uškŕňajúci sa Jarrell z čierneho trhu. 

“To nie je možné,” povedal, ale z väčšej časti sebe.”Nemal by si si-”

“ - pamätať, kto si? Pamätať si, že som ti predal prútik Petra Pettigrewa?” spýtal sa Jarrell a ukázal škaredé zuby - mal ich skoro také čierne ako Sirius, keď vyšiel z Azkabanu. 

“Hlavu si mi vygumoval dobre, Black, nemaj obavy. Ale ako vidíš- očakával som to. Takže som si všetko pre istotu zapísal.”

“ Mal som ťa zabiť,” odvrkol Sirius. Skúsil pomykať kovovými mrežami, ale rovnako dobre mohol byť zaliaty v betóne. Boli pevné,  _ magické.  _ Konštruktéri ciel v Azkabane by sa na tejto malej vecičke mohli učiť.

“ Nuž - mal. Ale vedel som, že to neurobíš. Nikdy si nebol ten typ, ktorý by niekoho odkrágľoval, môžu si hovoriť čo chcú. ” pokrčil Jarrell ramenami. “ Keby áno, Severus Snape by už po svete nebehal, nemám pravdu? V mojom fachu sa oplatí poznať zákazníkov.  Vďaka tomu som aj  _ ja  _ ešte nažive. Vieš, už som si myslel, že moja malá pasca bola zbytočná, toľko si s tým otáľal...Oj, prestaň s tým, kým si ublížiš, Black, tá klietka sa neotvorí. Nie pokiaľ nepoviem magické heslo.”

Sirius sa úlisne usmial “ A to je? Neboj sa, viem udržať tajomstvo.”

Jarrell sa zachechtal. “ Vždy si sa mi páčil. Máme mnoho spoločného. Počuj, nič v zlom brácho, ale Ministerstvo vypísalo na tvoju hlavu veľkú odmenu. Už vtedy, keď si mi poslal sovu a požiadal ma o prútik, vedel som, že je to moja životná šanca. Nie veľmi často sa stáva, že by niekto ako ja spolupracoval s aurormi...poskytli mi tú klietku, mimochodom. Všetko čo musím urobiť je len poslať im teraz správu, aby si ťa vyzdvihli. Bola to celkom fajn prácička. Och, a pokiaľ ťa zaujíma, či je to naozaj Pettigrewov prútik - tak áno, bol jeho. Lenže ja ho mám dlhšie než on. Dosť dlho na to, aby som vedel, že ťa privedie ku mne, miesto k nemu. ”

Sirius na neho hľadel. “ Ale on je nažive.”

“Och hej, je nažive, čo už.” Jarrell pokrčil plecami. “ Ale to aurorom samozrejme nepoviem, zlatíčko. Bude iste úžasná zábava, keď sa budeš pokúšať presvedčiť o tom niektorého z dementorov.”   
Prechádzal okolo klietky a nakoniec na zemi našiel Pettigrewov prútik, kriticky si ho prezrel a potom si ho vložil do vrecka svojho pokrčeného habitu. Žlčovitá zelená a nevýrazná žltá spôsobili, že vyzeral trochu ako plesnivý. 

“ Počuj, Sirius, rád by som s tebou ďalej vykecával, ale na dnešný večer už mám dohodnutú spoločnosť - pekne zaoblenú, ak vieš čo mám na mysli. ” žmurkol na neho urobil veľmi popisné gesto. “ Takže ťa tu nechám premýšľať o situácií, v ktorej si sa ocitol. Sladké sny, uvidíme sa ráno.”

Otočil sa k odchodu.  Sirius na chvíľu zavrel oči, bojoval s vlnou beznádeje a snažil sa rozpomenúť si na všetko, čo ho Remus učil v posledných pár týždňoch.

_ Je to veľmi pokročilá mágia,  _ hovoril mu pochybovačne, keď sa o tom rozprávali nad čajom.  _ Vôbec si nie som istý, či si pripravený  skúšať to, Tichošľap. A tvoje šance na úspech… _

Sirius sa zhlboka nadýchol, natiahol ruku, aby sa pokúsil o neverbálne kúzlo bez prútika. Bolo to neuveriteľne zložité, ako keby sa pokúšal chytiť zlatú strelu lakťami a mal  _ len jeden pokus.  _ A čo horšie, nemohol byť pri tom nemotorný, inak by si Jarrell všimol,že sa niečo deje. 

Predstavoval si, ako Remus stojí za ním, aby ho upokojil, aby ho viedol. Kúzlo otvorilo Jarrellovo vrecko. Petrov prútik z neho vykĺzol a padal prudko k zemi - v tej chvíli si Sirius uvedomil, že Jarrell isto začuje, keď klepne o drevenú podlahu. Pokúsil sa teda vrhnúť ešte jedno zaklínadlo, aby ho zastavil pár centimetrov nad zemou. 

Bože, tak sa snažil, až to skoro bolelo. Sirius kúzlom prútik držal, pokým Jarrell za sebou nezavrel dvere a magicky ich neuzavrel. 

Prútik tresol na podlahu asi o sekundu neskôr a odkotúľal sa do tieňov. 

Sirius zalapal po dychu a zrútil sa na podlahu v klietke, celý sa triasol.

_ Je to šanca. Šanca! Musíš to zvládnuť, aby si sa dostal späť. Prisahal si. Nemôžeš ho tam nechať samého.  _

Jeho pokusy s  _ Acciom  _ sa dali označiť prinajlepšom ako nádejné. Trvalo to asi hodinu, kým sa prútik pomaly po podlahe prikotúľal až k nemu. Ďalšie dve trvalo, kým sa dostal z klietky. Na miestnosť bolo uvalené protiodmiestňovacie kúzlo a dvere boli vďaka všetkým tým runám a zaklínadlám jednoducho nepreniknuteľné. Už nebude dlho trvať a dovalia sa sem aurori - musel sa odtiaľ dostať,  _ musel. _

Vysoko pod strechou bolo jediné okno. Nakoniec nemusel použiť ani kúzla a dokázal sa k nemu vyštverať a potom sa ním prevliecť na strechu, kde ho zastihli posledné mesačné lúče. Pomocou doráňaných rúk a kolien sa pomaly pustil po odkvapovej rúre dolu. Bol to dlhý zostup. Pocítil tupú bolesť, keď konečne dopadol dolu na ulicu, ale to nevadilo - bol na bolesť zvyknutý, bolesť bola život. 

Niekde na streche zahliadol svetlá. Jarrell zistil, že je preč. Nebolo pochýb o tom, že aurori sú už na ceste. 

Sirius sa zmenil na Tichošľapa a bežal ako o život.

 

***

 

Trvalo mu skoro celý deň nájsť bezpečné miesto, aby mohol vstúpiť do letaxovej siete a potom sa presúval cez polovicu Británie, len aby zmiatol aurorov, ktorí by ho mohli prenasledovať.  Nakoniec vystúpil z posledného kozubu niekde blízko welšských hraníc a zvyšok cesty sa premiestnil. Pristál na poli pred domcom vyčerpaný, špinavý od krvi a točila sa mu hlava. Bol preč viac ako šestnásť hodín.    
_ Remus je v poriadku. Samozrejme, že je v poriadku. Bude naštvaný, ale pochopí to, musel som to predsa skúsiť, musel… _

Vtrhol do domu, ale bolo tam len ticho. Nič nepočul. Absolútne nič. Dvere do komory boli stále zamknuté. Vzal zámok do ruky, najprv zaváhal, ale potom siahol po kľúčoch. 

Otvoril dvere dokorán..

A padol na kolená, zakryl si rukami tvár, aby nevidel Remusovo doráňané, krvácajúce, neprirodzene vykrútené telo. Stopy po pazúroch tvorili na kamennej podlahe červené ornamenty. Ležal v kaluži krvi o veľkosti menšieho jazera.  Jeho rameno - mal určite ho zlomené - zamotané reťaze stále pútali jeho zápästia-

“ Remus?” zašepkal. Sirius sa pomaly plazil k neho a potom pritisol prsty na nahé, biele hrdlo. Pocítil slabý pulz.    
“Och Bože môj, Moony...”

Remusove viečka sa zachveli a otvoril oči. Mal matný, nezaostrený pohľad. “Odišiel si,” zašepkal. “ nepočul som ťa, stále som na teba volal, ale ty-”

Sirius odomkol jeho putá, potom na seba preniesol celú Remusovu _ takmer _ mŕtvu váhu a pomaly s ním šiel do kuchyne. Bežal namočiť uterák, aby poutieral tie najhoršie zranenia.Putá sa zarezali hlboko do jeho kože a svalov, takmer preťali žily. Sirius sa snažil ako len vedel s uzdravujúcimi zaklínadlami a preklínal sa, že v nich nie je lepší, že nie je lepší  _ v ničom.  _

Remus znovu upadol do bezvedomia za neustálych litánií  _ Prepáč mi, prepáč, prepáč… _

Nakoniec sa uchýlil k alkoholu a obväzom, muklovským metódam ošetrenia. Ako čistil rany, len ťažko mohol na Remusovom tele nájsť centimeter štvorcový, ktorý by bol nedotknutý...modriny ako temné hviezdy, rany od vlčích pazúrov, ako sa snažil dostať z reťaze, vyhodené rameno, nalomené rebrá, zlomená ruka. Vyzeralo to, že nakoniec sa snažil tie putá rozhrýzť. Dať dokopy kosť bolo najhoršie - Remusa tým s krikom prebral z bezvedomia. 

Sirius ho potom zabalil do hrejivej deky a to bolo všetko, čo mohol urobiť. Odniesť ho do postele nepripadalo do úvahy . Remus bol dlhý a štíhly, ale tiež svalnatý, zrejme mal tiež nenormálne hutné kosti. Sirius sa miesto toho s ním uložil na podlahe v pelechu vytvorenom z prikrývok, pevne ho držal a hladil ho po spotených vlasoch.

“ Odišiel si,” zašepkal Remus nakoniec. Len dve slová. Sirius pevne zavrel oči a cítil, že vnútri by chcel kvíliť, protestovať ako nejaké zmučené decko... _ Len som to skúšal..nie je to moja vina… _

Bola to jeho vina. Všetko to bola jeho skurvená vina. Mal predsa na výber, nie? A on sa rozhodol byť totálny  _ chuj,  _ keď tu len tak nechal Remusa, ktorý ho prosil len o jednu jedinú vec -  _ aby zostal.  _ Aby vydržal tú bolesť, len tento krát, aby bol silný  a aby sa dalo na neho spoľahnúť.

“Ja viem,” zamumlal s ústami v Remusovych vlasoch. “Ale už som späť, a prisahám, že už nikdy neodídem, počuješ? Klamal som ti a je mi to ľúto. Ale už to viac neurobím.”

Remus neodpovedal. Sirius ho nežne kolísal v náručí, až kým obaja neboli ospalí, a stúlených v rohu kuchyne ich nezastihla noc.

Dnes v noci mesiac neprinesie žiadne hrôzy.

Ráno sa Remus cítil lepšie, ale ešte zďaleka nebol vyliečený. Sirius mu pomohol vstať a odviedol ho do postele, priniesol čaj a toast s džemom a uistil sa, že to zje. Keď už znova pokojne odpočíval, Sirius konečne mohol zmyť prach a krv zo svojej katastrofálnej výpravy. Keď bol čistý, obliekol si svoje muklovské šaty a na ne jeden z Moiriných  _ unisex  _ pracovných habitov. Strapaté vlasy zviazal do chvosta a aby bolo maskovanie dokonalé, nasadil si okuliare. 

Zobudil Remus a povedal mu, že musí ísť do mestečka pre zásoby, čo bola pravda - Remus len prikývol a znovu zaspal.

Sirius teda šiel do mesta, obstaral zásoby a poslal správu. Zabralo dva dni, kým prišla odpoveď, dva dni spánku vedľa Remusa a sledovania, ako sa krehké svetlo vracia do jeho očí, toho úsmevu, ktorý takmer zmizol navždy.

Keď prišla odpoveď (ktorú doniesla veľká snežná sova) bolo v nej len jedno slovo:  _ Áno. _

Ďalšie ráno nechal Sirius Remusovi odkaz a odmiestnil sa skôr, než sa zobudil. Bol to obrovský risk, ale tentokrát nie kvôli Siriusovi Blackovi a jeho šialeným obsesiám a jeho potrebe dokázať, že je chytrejší, lepší, alebo silnejší než skurvený Peter Pettigrew.

Tentoraz to bolo kvôli niečomu, na čom naozaj záležalo. 

Vošiel do Deravého kotlíka v plášti s kapucňou na hlave a sadol si so svojim maslovým ležiakom do rohu a čakal. Vo chvíli, keď hodiny odbili dve, dvere do hostinca sa otvorili a zjavil sa v nich Severus Snape. Presne taký, ako si ho pamätal zo Škriekajúcej búdy...bledého, neduživého, s vlajúcim habitom a večne mastnými vlasmi. Okrem odtieňov čiernej na ňom nebolo žiadnej inej farby, okrem jeho lícnych kostí - boli od studeného vetra trochu červené. 

Namieril si to priamo k Siriusovi a usadil sa oproti nemu. Ten už chcel zdvihnúť ruku na barmana, ale Snape to gesto odsekol v zárodku.

“ S takými ako ty nepijem,” povedal. “ Hovor, máš päť minút môjho času, už aj to je viac, než si zaslúžiš.”

“To je všetko čo potrebujem,” odvetil Sirius.  _ Alebo čo by som od teba mohol chcieť.  _ Stálo to dosť veľkú námahu udržať svoj hlas tichý a pokojný. Nechcel k sebe pritiahnuť nejakú neželanú pozornosť.

“Nemôžem uveriť, že si mal vôbec tú drzosť a ešte si bol taký hlúpy, že si sem prišiel. Neprekvapilo by ma, keby ťa tu chytili.” Snapove prsty sa zovreli do pästí a z očí mu sršali blesky.   
“Ak dúfaš, že ti nejako pomôžem...”

“Nie,” prerušil ho Sirius. “ To si neviem ani predstaviť. Ale toto je dôležité - musím vedieť o protivlkolačom elixíre. ”

Ticho. Snape naklonil hlavu na bok a chvíľku si ho premeriaval, jedno jeho obočie sa pomaly vyklenulo nahor. “Lupin.” Vložil do toho mena všetko svoje opovrhnutie. “ Chápem. Čo potrebuješ vedieť?”

“ Povedal si , že už mu ten elixír neposkytneš.”

“ Nie, pokiaľ - ”

“Ma bude hľadať?” Sirius len ťažko ovládal zúrivosť vo svojom hlase. Jeho prsty sa zovrelo okolo pohára, ktorý hrozil, že sa každú chvíľu rozletí na kusy.    
“ Ty bezočivý bastard.  _ Spôsobuje to závislosť? _ ”

Snape ho chvíľu bez výrazu pozoroval. Po chvíli opatrne povedal: “ Neviem.”

“Ako to myslíš, že  _ nevieš? _ ”

“Tak ako som to povedal.” Jeho obočie sa zachrmúrilo ešte viac. “Je to...možné. Sú tam ingrediencie, ktoré môžu mať vedľajšie účinky. Aké má symptómy?”

“ Och, len drobnosti - napríklad sa skoro zvliekol z kože, polámal si pár kostí a takmer sa zabil. Je ti to dosť?” Nemohol zabrániť tomu, aby sa mu hlas triasol. “ Ak len na jednu sekundu nadobudnem podozrenie, že si  _ chcel _ , aby sa mu stalo, Slizoš, tak prisahám pri Merlinovi, že-”

Snape na neho vrhol trochu nervózny pohľad. “Samozrejme, že som to nechcel. Nemám Lupina rád, ale nemám ani dôvod priať mu niečo zlé. Pokiaľ by išlo o  _ teba,  _ potom by to podozrenie bolo na mieste, samozrejme.” 

Zdieľali krátke a nepríjemné ticho. 

“Mal mi poslať sovu, hneď ako začal mať nejaké ťažkosti.”

“Mal sa ti  _ posťažovať?  _ Pri Merlinovom zadku, Snape, vieš ty vôbec o kom tu hovoríme?On žil-” Jeho hlas znovu stúpal a tak sa Sirius nadýchol a stíšil ho do chrapľavého šepotu: “ Celý svoj život žil s bolesťou. Nikdy sa nesťažuje, a keby aj - nepovedal by o tom tebe.”

Snapove prsty vyklepkávali na stole rytmus podráždenosti a nakoniec mávol na barmana. Maslový ležiak priletel vzduchom a pristál pred ním. Odlevitoval príslušnú sumu obsluhe, ale akonáhle mal nápoj pred sebou, ani ho neochutnal - len ho bezcieľne medzi prstami posúval po stole pred sebou.

“Zotavuje sa?” spýtal sa nakoniec.

“Pomaly,” odvetil Sirius. “Prečo ťa to zaujíma?”

“ Nezaujíma, aj tak už si sa zrejme rozhodol, že som ho plánoval zabiť, čo by bola nepríjemnosť, s ktorou by som sa len ťažko obťažoval. ” Snape sa vyhýbal jeho pohľadu. “ Pokiaľ ten elixír má -  _ a nevravím, že isto má - _ vedľajšie účinky.  tak potrvá pár mesiacov, kým sa jeho premeny znova dostanú...pod kontrolu. Ako veľmi bolestivý bol ten ..proces včera v noci?”

“On-” Siriusa bolelo už len to, keď si na to musel spomínať. ešte viac ho bolela spomienka na vlastnú zbabelosť. “ Ako keby ho mučili  _ Curtiatom.  _ Celú noc. Keď som ho našiel bol...bol na tom horšie, než kedykoľvek predtým.”

Snapova tvár sa v tej chvíli uzavrela, bola ako maska - okrem jeho očí.  _ Rozumel tomu.  _   
“ Horšie ako vtedy v Škriekajúcej búde.”

“ Nepredstaviteľne. Tak už prestaneš byť totálny chuj a pomôžeš mu?”

“ Ako?”

“ Priprav mu ten poodiaty elixír.”

“ Nemám žiadnu povinnosť -”

“ Nie, to nemáš,” povedal Sirius. “ Absolútne žiadnu. Ale mohol by si sa spýtať tej čiernej diery, čo máš miesto svedomia.”

Snapove chladné ústa sa skrútili v trpkom úsmeve. “ Pozrime, nočník sa vysmieva z hrnca.”

“ Vieš čo, môžeš ma-”

“Úprimne dúfam, že to sa nikdy nestane.”  Snape ho chvíľu pozoroval, potom vzal svoj pohár a pomaly si odpil. “ Dobre,” povedal nakoniec.

“Pripravím ten elixír na ďalší mesiac. Ale je na tebe, aby si ho doručil. Neviem kde je, ani to nechcem vedieť. Nerobím donášku do domu a už vôbec nie k  _ tebe. _ ”

“ Vďaka Merlinovi, aspoň to tam nezamoríš.” Sirius vstal a vrazil ruky do vreciek, aby odtiaľ vytiahol guču muklovských bankoviek, ktoré ešte nie tak dávno použil na to, aby si kúpil istý ebenový prútik. Hodil ich pred Snapa a tentoraz si kupoval niečo, čo nebolo také poškvrnené. “ Za tvoje unúvanie. Viem, že nie je lacné ho pripraviť.”

Snape skĺzol pohľadom po peniazoch na stole a zdvihol obočie. “ Vidím, že to musí byť pravá láska. Chudák Lupin.”

Sirius sa k nemu naklonil, ruky zapreté do stola. “ Och, poviem to len raz,” hovoril potichu a tak, že to znelo skoro ako vrčanie. Bol tak blízko, že jeho dych postrapatil Snapove mastné vlasy. “  _ Prosím. _ ”  

“ Precitlivený? Alebo sa hanbíš?”

“ Nemeň kurva tému.”

Snape sa uškrnul, ale aj tak ju zmenil. “ Ten elixír toľko nestojí.”

“ Zahŕňa to aj tvoju láskavosť.”

“ Žiadnu ti nedlhujem.”

“ Z toho dôvodu sa to volá  _ láskavosť. _ ”

To prinútila Snapa oprieť sa dozadu a v jeho očiach sa objavil záblesk záujmu. “ Počúvam.”

“ Potrebujem prútik,” povedal Sirius. “ Nový. Žiadni predchádzajúci majitelia. Eben a vlas z jednorožca. Hriva, nie chvost.”

“ A prečo by som to mal akože kvôli tebe zháňať?”

“ Pretože inak budeš ako štvaná zver, až kým ťa nezabijem.” povedal Sirius a usmial sa.    
"A pretože potom ti budem niečo dlhovať. A viem, že to by si veľmi rád."

Snape si ho dlhší čas premeriaval a potom prikývol. Vzal peniaze a skryl ich vo vrecku. “ Pošlem ho spolu s tým elixírom. Odovzdaj Lupinovi moje pozdravy. A zatiaľ sa nenechaj zabiť.  Bol by som nerád, keby mi niečo také ušlo.”

Sirius na neho krátko ale intenzívne zazeral. “ Tak zas niekedy,” zamumlal jemne.

“ Budem sa tešiť.”

  
***

 

Keď sa vrátil, Remus už bol hore a oblečený, sedel za kuchynským stolom. Odkaz, ktorý mu Sirius nechal ležal pred ním.

“ Vidím, že si sa zvládol nedostať do Azkabanu,” povedal Remus. Jeho tón bol ľahký, ale jeho oči boli jasné a divoké a okolo jeho úst hlboké vrásky. Ruky mal položené pred sebou na stole, zdanlivo pokojné.

“ Nikto ma nevidel,” odvetil Sirius a vyzliekol si plášť i habit, aby ich zavesil na hák na dverách.

“ To je ale otrasné maskovanie. Ani si to nezaslúži podobné pomenovanie.”

Pokrčil ramenami. “Ale zdá sa, že funguje.”

“ Je  _ hrozné.  _ Stačil by mi jediný pohľad a vedel by som, že si to ty.”

“Tak to kurva, dúfam že áno, vzhľadom na naše nedávne aktivity...”

Remusove ruky sa zovreli do pästí -  _ Kostrorast  _ urobil s jeho zlomenou rukou divy - a prestal predstierať pokoj. Hľadel na neho s pomaly odoznievajúcim hnevom. “ Sirius! To nie je sranda!” skríkol na neho. “ Musíš prestať tak hlúpo riskovať. Hneď teraz. Nič za to nestojí, Sirius,  _ nič! _ ”

“ Kraviny,” odvetil Sirius a zviezol sa na stoličku oproti nemu. “Ty za to stojíš.  Zvládnem veľa vecí, ale to čo rozhodne  _ nedávam  _ je vidieť, ako sa každý mesiac trháš na kúsky. Snape súhlasil, že ti bude i naďalej dodávať ten elixír.”

“Nie. To je priveľké riziko. Ak ho sem niekto bude sledovať-”

“Tak tu neostaneme. Nájdeme si niečo iné. Bezpečnejšie miesto.” vyhlásil pevne Sirius takým tónom, ktorý nepripúšťal žiadnu diskusiu.

“Zvládnem to. Aj tak je to len otázka regulácie, budem-”

“ Nie, bude to len horšie - toľko mi Snape povedal. Pozri, musel som od neho zniesť kopu sračiek a ešte sa pritom usmievať, takže prosím, ukáž trochu vďačnosti. Drž klapačku a vezmi si ten poodiaty elixír.”

Remus zažmurkal a chcel niečo povedať, ale potom si to rozmyslel. 

A nakoniec, neochotne prikývol.

“ Ešte jedna vec. Chcem, aby si videl, ako to urobím,” povedal Sirius a vytiahol z vrecka Petigrewov ebenový prútik. Držal ho pred sebou v otvorenej dlani, aby ho Remus videl.

“ Toto je Petrov prútik.”

“ Áno, očividne. To vidím.”

“ Veľa som nad ním rozmýšľal, odkedy som zistil, že je nažive. Toto je Petrov prútik a mohol nás k nemu priviesť.  Stále môže, ak tým strávime dosť času. Pomsta je jediná vec, ktorá ma tam držala nažive, to, že ho raz dostanem.  _ Že ho zabijem.  _ Že zaplatí za to, čo urobil Jamesovi , Lily a... nám.”

Remus ho ticho sledoval a trochu sa mračil.

“ Takže budeš chápať, keď urobím toto -”

Chytil prútik oboma rukami a tresol ním o roh stola. Zlomil sa na dva kusy a hlasným prasknutím. V strede bola jemná náplň a Sirius krútil, pokým sa neroztrhla. Potom obe polovice hodil na stôl. Jedna z nich sa kotúľala k kraju stola a Remus ju bleskurýchlo chytil. Potom však stuhol.

“ Nie,” povedal nakoniec, ale nepozeral sa priamo na Siriusa. “ Nie som si istý, či tomu rozumiem.”

“ Ak na Petra narazíme, vysporiadame sa s ním. Ale už žiadne vendetta. Žiadne tajomstvá. Ani jeden z nás.” Nevedel, čo viac povedať.  
Ale potom tie slová našiel. “ Volím si teba. Mal som to urobiť už na začiatku.”

Videl, ako sa Remus zachvel. Ale keď zdvihol pohľad, bol jasný a nebola v ňom ani stopa po bolesti.

“Takže som príčina alebo ospravedlnenie?”

Sirius sa k nemu naklonil položil mu ruku dozadu na krk a pobozkal ho. Nie ako inokedy. Tento bozk hrial a bol pomalý a nežný. Ticho dôverný. “ Ty si  _ jedinou rozumnou príčinou, _ ” zašepkal a cítil, ako sa Remus usmieva.

“Očividne nie, pokiaľ ide o teba.”

 

***

 

Remus spal celú noc, na rozdiel od Siriusa.Ten chodil po dome, dotýkal sa vecí, cítil pachy a vône, ktoré sa zažrali hlboko do dreva a kameňa. Moira McGonaggalová venovala tomuto miesto toľko starostlivosti...Cítil, ako to toto miesto dokázalo oplatiť. Uvítať ho. 

Nebol to jeho domov, bolo to však niečo, čo ho dokázalo akceptovať.

Akceptovať ich oboch.

Sedel pri okne a sledoval noc vonku, ako sa vietor preháňal v tráve, a spomenul si na psa, ktorý ho hmlou previedol až k týmto dverám. Ktorý mu zachrnánil život.

Minerva McGonnagallová je animágus. A ten talent sa v rodinách dedí.

_ Ach, Moira,  _ pomyslel si a zdvihol pohár ohnivej whisky na prípitok bielemu, polopriesvitnému tvaru, ktorý sa pohyboval po okolitých kopcoch..  _Ako sa ti len odvďačím?_

Duch v tvare psa sa otočil, pozrel sa na neho, zdvihol hlavu k pribúdajúcemu mesiacu a ťahavo zavyl.

 

-koniec-

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
